What Really Happened At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games
by liam.benstead.1
Summary: Join Mario & Sonic as they carry their team to Rio de Janiero for the Olympic Games. Both are willing to outdo each other, but what they don't know is that two fans are teaming up to steal the gold medals and set up a rift between the two teams. It doesn't help that Bowser and Dr Eggman are up to their old tricks again MUST-READ.
1. Welcome To Rio De Janiero

**NOTE:** As with the Sonic Forces adaptation, this isn't as accurate as it can get. This is the events that have unfolded during the events of Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, featuring the Road to Rio plot. As such, all characters excluding the Miis will appear in this fanfic. I do not own any content here, both Mario and Sonic belong to Nintendo and SEGA respectively. With that out of the way, let's go!

* * *

Honk! Honk!

The sound of a bus ready to fill up to take its members to Rio de Janiero for the Olympics had never sound so exciting for some of the participants. All members of each team were eagerly waiting to go to the big event of the year, even some that are not participating in any event. The leader of the two teams; Mario and Sonic were looking up to what was going to be another opportunity to win medals, considering their relationship carrying over to every event since Beijing. The Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius were exciting to see their friends go.

 **Team Mario: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Nabbit, Wendy, Larry, Rosalina, Dry Bowser, Birdo, Dry Bones, Roy and Ludwig.**

 **Team Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Blaze, Shadow, Silver, Dr Eggman, Metal Sonic, Vector, Jet, Rouge, Wave, Espio, Zavok, Sticks, Zazz, E-123 Omega, Cream and Dr Eggman Nega.**

Although some, including Charmy, Big, Lakitu, Orbot and Cubot were going but not participating in any events, they were indeed eager for their supported team to win gold medals. It was nearing time for them to leave for Rio any minute now, just as the team's friends were wishing them luck on the occasion.

* * *

Rio de Janeiro, August 2016.

The city was getting ready for the big event, albeit a lack of funds and the stability and the expensive nature of the Olympics. What was best described as an easy task for the city became a tiresome job to make sure the event is ready by the time it started. It was all or nothing really. The city meanwhile was bustling as it was ever before. Fans around the world of both Mario and Sonic were flocking to the city to watch their team play competitively, not least Japan, the UK and the U.S which had the most fans. The team buses arrived out of their portals to the worlds they belong in, jumping out and admiring the city's warm and humid weather in the southern hemisphere. There was two gyms in the city painted to suit both leaders, the chosen gym for them. Mario and Sonic looked at the bus soon to be empty as the participants jumped off one by one. Both were surprised by the addition of new faces for a while.

"I guess it's about time, huh, Mario?". The blue hedgehog looked at him, the plumber only gaurunteeing a nod.

"It's so hot out here in Rio!". Peach clarified as she was the last to jump off.

"(I agree, Rosie)". Yoshi spoke through his iconic cry.

Sonic looked back at into the blue sky above and covered himself from the sun with his gloved hand. Sonic's team was standing behind him as he looked back.

"Good thing I brought sunscreen". Amy rummaged through her bag and pulled out a bottle. She opened the tube and rubbed some together to spread on her arms, legs and face.

"What do you think, guys?". Sonic lead. "Does Rio sound like a piece of cake?".

All of its members agreed. Mario's Team was all of the bus with the two vehicles now driving through the portal. Among those new faces the blue hedgehog saw, a cosmic princess named Rosalina, a skeleton resembling one of Bowser's minions named Dry Bones and four of the Koopalings. Mario's reaction to Sonic's new additions include an alternative Eggman, two Zeti and a paranoid badger. Both were confident in carrying their team to victory, but only one could win.

"I guess we should head to our team, eh?". Luigi suggested, his shorter brother nodding and pointing to the direction of Mario's gym. Sonic watched as all of his opposition made their way away from them, granting a smile on his face for his greatest rival. He turned to his team thereafter.

"My senses told me that was Mario". Eggman Nega spoke from the back of the group with the original Eggman.

"Hehe, do times not change for me and him". The blue blur chuckled.

"Where's the gym, Sonic?". Cream came over to him, the rabbit's response making sense due to each Olympics taking place in a different environment.

"Oh, right. Follow me gang!". He pointed to the direction his gym, carrying all of the team members with him.

It looked like things were going to go perfectly despite the immense heat of Rio and the crime, but all in all things were set to look majestic for both teams as they made their way to the two gym's located across the city from one another.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	2. Day 1: 100m Dash & 110m Hurdles

[Mario's Gym, Copacabana Beach]

The team from the Mushroom Kingdom arrived at their gym located just a few miles from the exciting beach of the Copacabana region of Rio. All of its trainees were excited to get past Sonic and his team, but would it be enough gold medals for the plumber to handle? Mario, Luigi and Yoshi led into opening the door to the gym, the building decked out in red colors to symbolize the Mario brand. They walked in, the other members to follow, with Bowser the last one in.

"How wonderful...". Peach examined the whole luxurious lounge of amenities that donned a tennis court room, football pitch with one goal and boxing area alongside other things to keep them company.

Luigi spotted a random clipboard with a pen, resting dormant on a podium in front of the main door. He walked over and grabbed both.

"The registry papers!". The green brother exclaimed. "If we're going to compete in the Olympics, we need to sign our names. "We need to keep the tradition 'elegant' per say".

He signed his name on the paper before turning around and offering Mario the pen and clipboard to sign.

"Thanks!". T'was all he could ever respond.

"No problem!".

Donkey Kong walked on all fours to the boxing arena, housing only a small punching bag hanging from the ceiling. There was also a pair of boxing gloves and a shrink-o-meter in case the smaller, nimble players wanted to try.

"Ooohh!". The ape eyed the gloves and decided to put them on, therefore charging up a punch and struck the punching bag hard. It bounced away from him at a quick pace before Donkey Kong dodged the incoming attack from the bag. Daisy came over and warned that the force of his punch could damage the rope that tied the punching bag.

"Seems as though our good friend Donk is settling down". Waluigi observed as the ape slowed things down, therefore preparing for the Boxing tournament on Day 6.

The other members, including the newcomers filled out the rest of the gym, some even spilling out into the lounge area which was a separate room. It had three sofas and a TV mounted on to the wall hooked up to the Olympic news and rivals Team Sonic. There was also a kitchen partially spilling out into said lounge, where tiresome trainees can relax with a cold cup of water and other drinks. Mario and Luigi walked around the gym as leaders to get a feel of the place before their first tournament the next day.

* * *

[Sonic's gym, Copacabana Beach]

The door was unlocked as Tails granted entry into the blue-ish gym you could ever imagine. The mobian gym was all set for Sonic the Hedgehog to walk in. Everything was decked out in the same layout as the rival Team Mario, except that the kitchen was much less its own room instead of the lounge. The two best friends were the first to enter, followed by Knuckles, Amy and eventually the rest of the team.

"Looking good!". The blue blur whistled at the surrounding environment, amazed to see the city of Rio de Janiero set up the gym for them. "Hey Tails, I'ma let you be in charge of the registration right in front of us".

"Got it all set!". Tails flew over to the podium housing the clipboard and pen detailing the registration. The fox boi was the first to sign his name, with Sonic being passed on next.

"Okay everyone!". He turned to the crowd after signing his name in. "Not all will get in first. Take your time writing your names in

"Why don't you make it easier if you let me go first, Sonic". Shadow spoke through his soft, dark voice, offering to take it for the team.

"You know what, let him go first". Knuckles answered.

"Uhhhh, okay Shadow. You're the man!". Sonic passed the clipboard and pen to the ultimate life-form, allowing the hedgehog to write his name down.

"Why don't we check out the place". Tails suggested.

His partner nodded, leaving the area as soon as Amy was passed the registration paper. The team was all about speed taking it from the leader, ergo only the ones who did take time were Eggman, Eggman Nega and E-123 Omega. Sonic and Tails were checking out the different activities to prepare for the Olympics. These included an archery range at the back of the gym, to a sprinting path for the 100m Dash and 110m Hurdles.

"We almost have everything in our disposal!". Tails turned to his friend.

"Yeah. I kinda wished our gym would be a bit larger to fit the BMX track. Our pal Wave would have to train elsewhere. She only came in for the event".

"That's all she's ever good at, well...that and racing with a board".

"True, buddy. Why don't we prepare ourselves for tomorrow's events. I have a feeling Mario's team is agile and able to win more gold medals than us".

Tails nodded, following the blue hedgehog as everyone on his team had signed their names in the registration. Sonic found a schedule peeking from the corner of his eye and ran to it with a lightning fast reaction. His eyes were solely focused on the paper to determine which events would be taking place on each day of the week.

"Oh. Right!". Sonic placed the paper on the podium for anyone to read for later. "Guys, we better get training for tomorrow!".

"What's happening tomorrow?". Amy asked.

"The 100m Dash and 110m Hurdles events!". He announced the event names to everybody. "Whom did say they wanted to participate in those challenges?".

Dead silence filled the room as Shadow, Silver, Vector, Metal Sonic and Blaze stepped forward.

"I'll do it for the team, Sonic!". The cat answered.

"We'll all do it together!". Silver raised his fist in the air. "Right guys?!".

Their team responded with cheers and the four mobians, plus robot duplicate got to work training for the event. Sonic watched them go out onto the sprinting track and smiled, knowing that the team was capable of winning a gold medal at the first time asking.

* * *

[Day 1]

 **100m Dash.**

 **Team Mario Representitives: Waluigi, Daisy, Yoshi, Nabbit.**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Metal Sonic.**

The next day, a crowd of thousands, mainly consisting of Chao, Shy Guys and Koopa Troopas were packed inside for the 100m Dash event. Silver looked at their opponents and turned back toward the finish line, some distance away from his current position. He wondered who that guest was, since the hedgehog's knowledge of newcomers coming into this edition of the Olympics baffled him from the last time, which was some time now.

"Question, Shadow. Who is that rabbit competing for Team Mario?".

The closest to him responded with a simple shake of the head. His body language telling Silver what he thought, and that thought basically being that the black hedgehog had no clue who the guest character was. It was almost time to get ready, as such the whislte blew some time later as the either competitors ran as fast as they could to the finish line. Nabbit was the fastest, but Shadow was trailing by a nosehair and just managed to creep in front as the two passed the finish line. Silver was the third to cross, beating out rival Yoshi merely. The black hedgehog stopped as he came 10m past the finish line and looked back, Metal Sonic and Blaze just trailing past Daisy and Waluigi.

"Piece of cake!". He thought.

Silver came over to the black hedgehog and fist bumped him.

"Congratulations, Shadow!". He exclaimed. "You just barely beat out that rabbit!".

"All in a days work". He softly replied.

The two hedgehogs looked up at the board, showing the life-form and Nabbit going head to head at the finish line.

"The winner of of the 100m Dash is...Shadow!".

"Best at what I do, not like Sonic". A faint smirk crawled across Shadow's face as he spotted a table with three medals: Gold, Silver and Bronze. He, along with Nabbit and Silver walked across and put the appropriate medals around their necks before noticing three podiums, each higher than the last. All three jumped on and gave a welcome to the fans and the both gyms watching on their TV screens.

 **1st Place: Shadow the Hedgehog.**

 **2nd Place: Nabbit.**

 **3rd Place: Silver the Hedgehog.**

* * *

A little while later...

 **110m Hurdles.**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Yoshi, Daisy, Waluigi and Diddy Kong.**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic and Silver the Hedgehog.**

The same stadium that housed the 100m Dash now looks set to begin the 110m Hurdles event. There was already a gold medal awarded to Team Sonic, which means Shadow will look to win another one at the hands of going against an ape. Vector joined the team as soon as Blaze left for Sonic's gym. seemingly confident in the mobians clear victory it may seemed to them. There was a change in Mario's team, Diddy Kong the guest of the 110m Hurdles. Their cast stayed the same however.

"I feel confident in this". Silver spoke, destined to win a gold medal of his own.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but isn't one of Team Mario's guys an expert at this?". The crocodile, whom was next to him looked at the expert.

"Such a feeling, yes. But we want another gold to bring home". Shadow spoke with his eyes closed.

"You're the boss, Shadow".

All eight competitors got ready, meeting their hands with the ground and they looked forward and found a bunch of fences, six to be exact. Metal Sonic looked over to his left for a quick glance and saw Diddy Kong eager to win. As soon as the duplicate turned to the direction of the track, the whistle blew with all players racing for the first hurdle. Only Waluigi managed to fail the first, but that didn't stop him from successfully jumping over the second, along with everyone else. A third successful with all, following a tight race at the front with Silver and Diddy Kong. Waluigi was starting to pick up pace, but that was not enough as both competitors at the front crossed the finish line. It was a tough race, but Silver and Diddy Kong were the pros at 110m Hurdles. They looked at the screen to determine the winner.

"The winner of the 110m Hurdles is...Diddy Kong!".

Silver's jaw dropped and shook his head quickly.

"How...?!".

The white hedgehog looked at the screen showcasing the replay, Diddy Kong using his head to an advantage to cross the finish line before the telekinetic being could, all at the expense of owning one to Team Mario. Vector came over to Silver and patted his back, knowing he had a greater chance of a gold medal than the 100m Dash.

"That isn't making me feel any better, Vector...". Silver was dissapointed.

"At least you came 2nd, that's what matters is you came in the top 3 on both events!".

"You're right...Who came in third?".

"I did!". Daisy began to walk to the table housing the medals. Silver did the same and followed her. Diddy Kong placed the gold medal around him and started to jump onto the highest podium, with Silver taking the silver medal to himself and Daisy the bronze medal.

 **1st Place: Diddy Kong**

 **2nd Place: Silver the Hedgehog.**

 **3rd Place: Daisy.**

 **Team Mario: 1 Gold Medal, 1 Silver Medal, 1 Bronze Medal.**

 **Team Sonic: 1 Gold Medal, 1 Silver Medal, 1 Bronze Medal.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Day 2: Beach Volleyball & Table Tennis

[Day 2]

"Did you really think Silver was going to make it against you?". Luigi spoke to the smaller ape after he won the gold medal at the 110m Hurdles event.

Diddy therefore shrugged and walked over to the boxing arena, Donkey Kong taking smaller punches for the Day 6 event. Mario was walking around the venue after hearing that Team Mario's medal count is at the same level as with their rivals Team Sonic. Against Nabbit almost taking gold was Shadow, granting the rival team what they need in order to beat Team Mario at the Olympics. Today's events were Beach Volleyball and Table Tennis, a clear victory for whomever was representing Team Mario. However, Team Sonic were looking to add another gold to their stash. Mario came back from observing and grabbed the schedule for Day 2.

"How's it going, brother?". The green plumber asked his long-time partner.

Mario showed him the schedule. Beach Volleyball and Table Tennis. His body language indicated that he wanted to try either one of the events.

"You really sure you want to do this, Mario?". Luigi made sure, thus the red plumber nodding. "Okey dokey! I'll enter into the Table Tennis event then!".

Mario gave a thumbs up to Luigi, whom smiled at the fact that both leaders of Team Mario were wanting to be in today's events.

* * *

[Sonic's Gym, Copacabana Beach]

"Is everything fine?!". Sonic shouted to all of his teammates to make sure everything was to plan. His response was Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Shadow giving him thumbs up from different areas of the gym.

"The reality of our chances of winning are 50% 50%, considering that both Shadow and Diddy Kong got gold medals". A vibrant pink slender monster was beside him, donning a spiked collar around his neck and black wrist cuffs with also spikes and purple antlers of different shades. This dude also had short purple hair in the shape of a mohawk. Sonic turned to him.

"True, Zazz. Hey, are you going to the Table Tennis event today?".

"Why wouldn't I be?".

"I want to participate in the Beach Volleyball. I have my team thought out to thwarp Team Mario to smithereens".

"Who do you have planned?". Zazz asked.

"Eh, you'll see". The blue hedgehog chuckled.

* * *

 **Table Tennis.**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Luigi, Ludwig Von Koopa, Peach and Wario.**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Vector the Crocodile, Knuckles the Echidna, Tails Miles Prower and Zazz.**

The stage was set for the eight competitors to face each other in a round of Table Tennis. Luigi from Team Mario was exceptionally great at this game, bringing along Ludwig along for the ride with him. Over on Team Sonic, Zazz was the only great savior to the team, his back saved by Tails who escorted him to the stadium. The same crowd from yesterday was watching two sides go head to head in a setup most commonly used in tournaments.

"Thanks for bringing me over, Tails!". Zazz thanked, his tongue drooping out of his mouth.

"No problem! It was Sonic who reminded me. You're only in this Olympics for this event!".

The two had made their way to Knuckles and Vector, whom awaited the fixtures for the tournament.

"Have any idea on who you're facing against, Knux?". The yellow fox boi asked.

"Not yet. One thing is for sure, your old pal Luigi is waiting for you somewhere along the lines".

"I kinda figured that out". He looked over to the screen, the announcer shortly began to start the event.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first round of the Table Tennis tournament! Four representatives from both Team Mario and Team Sonic have come to settle the score and try and win another gold medal! Here's how it works, two players will face each other and each will try and get a 3 point set difference from the other! We have the fixture list here, so let's begin! First round is a round of 8! Knuckles will face up against Luigi, Vector will versus Ludwig, Tails will go up against Wario and Peach will one on one Zazz!".

"Sweet!". The Zeti responded, knowing he has an easy round against someone as nice as Princess Peach.

"Are you ready to get smashed, players?!". The announcer proclaimed.

"Not me!". Wario exclaimed to himself.

"Alright! Get into your positions players!".

 **Knuckles the Echidna Vs Luigi.**

 **Tails Miles Prower Vs Wario.**

 **Vector the Crocodile Vs Ludwig Von Koopa.**

 **Peach Vs Zazz.**

Zazz picked up the tennis racket used for this event and looked at Peach, the princess slightly nervous about the guy, or thing she was about to face.

"Do I look funny?". The Zeti asked.

"No, not at all". Peach answered. The way she was nervous was that Zazz was brought into this only because of this event. It seemed kinda intuitive to travel without any real reason he got good at Table Tennis. "I never seen someone like you before".

"Heh, don't hit on me like you want to cheat on Mario, girl. I know what''s going to happen when that happens".

Peach nodded and grasped her racket. The whistle blew and the princess threw the ball and hit it across the table, Zazz whacked the ball back using is strength, too much for the princess to handle. 1-0 to Zazz. Peach threw the ball and whacked a bit harder, but the pink Zeti still managed to whack, but this time a little softer than his first. It was a game of quick paced memory to try and outdo one another, as the other players tried too. Zazz finally got another one on Peach with a hard hit whack from afar, the ball flying past her at a firing rate as she desperately tried to send it back. That's 2-0 to the Zeti. Only one more and he will go through to the semi-finals. Zazz had to ball this time, as he threw it in the air and whacked it with the racket, Peach able to send it this time. Both players kept at this for quite some time, as both were producing sweat from the nervous amount of hold the princess was able to give out, and the Zeti trying to get the ball past her one last time. Zazz was able to hit the ball as hard as he could, almost breaking the tennis racket from the force of impact. Peach felt confident and ran to send the ball back, but Zazz's quick timing was enough for him to hit with it so fast that Peach fell to the ground while trying to run for the ball.

"3-0 to Zazz! He wins against Peach!". The announcer proclaimed.

Peach got up and shook hands with the Zeti, acknowledging she had no chance against a lanky Zeti like Zazz.

"Well done!" She spoke in a kind manner.

"Likewise, princess!". Zazz responded.

They both went to the bench housing the other players. All the other results were 1-4, 3-6 and 2-5.

"Guess who got 6 points!". Luigi came over to Zazz.

"Gee, I wonder! Peach was an easy opponent for me! I'm surprised too!".

"Stupid Luigi!". Knuckles pouted. "If only I was an Assist Trophy in Smash, I would come out on top and kick your ass!".

The green plumber smiled nervously and looked at the screen for the next fixtures. It was no surprise who would be facing who next.

 **Eliminated: Peach, Knuckles the Echidna, Ludwig Von Koopa and Vector the Crocodile.**

 **Luigi Vs Tails Miles Prower.**

 **Zazz Vs Wario.**

"An easy, chubby opponent!". The Zeti spoke as he looked at Wario, sharpening his racket's edges to smoothen it out. They were facing each other, only separated by the table. The whistle blew with Wario throwing the ball in the air and whacking it with his racket. Zazz immediately reacted by hitting it back to him. Wario was a much tougher opponent than Peach any day, the losers watching the four participants, including Zazz play. After a while of trying to score a point from either end, Zazz managed to fire a shot somewhere that Wario couldn't reach. That was 1-0 to the Zeti. Meanwhile, Tails was having some stiff competition with his rival. Zazz threw the ball up in the air sent it to Wario, who caught the ball. The chubby rival almost caught the Zeti out, with a well timed whack with the tennis racket, but was not enough to be able to score a point. Zazz fired home another point after a counter-attack thereafter, giving him a 2-0 lead. It wasn't long until Wario scored himself a point by catching Zazz's timing out. 2-1. Zazz had to score 2 more points for him to win. That was going to be difficult for the Zeti. He lifted the ball and sent it to Wario, whom sent it back. Zazz managed to score a third point by sending the ball opposite of Wario's position. 3-1. Wario lifted the ball into the air and whacked it, with Zazz's perfect timing to do the rest. After a while of desperately finding a point, the Zeti did the same strategy as Wario was far on the left side of his position, leaving him with no other choice than to hit the ball far right, granting him the winning point of 4-1. He put the racket down and taunted, as so Wario was just another easy opponent despite being much tougher than Peach.

"You were lucky, Zeti!". Wario came over to him and offered a handshake, Zazz agreed.

 **Eliminated: Wario, Tails Miles Prower.**

 **Luigi Vs Zazz.**

"Time to win me a gold medal!". Zazz looked at Luigi.

"I won't go easy on you, you hear?". The green plumber responded.

Both were at either side of the table, the final round commencing as the whistle blew. Zazz lifted the ball up and sent it to the plumber. Luigi reacted quickly with a well timed send back, allowing Zazz and the plumber to be competitive with one another. This kept on for at least another minute before Luigi fired past Zazz with a rapid shot. 1-0 against him. Tat was the time he realized it was all of nothing, as Zazz declared it 'Game On!' at this point. He sent the ball flying toward the plumber, but he caught the ball with skill. It was at this point that Zazz really took the game seriously, having attempts to fly the ball past Luigi, but the opposite happened. Luigi stepped back and let the ball fly toward him before he sent the ball back with a rapid fired shot to Zazz, causing the Zeti to miss in the process. 2-0 to Luigi. At this point, Zazz thought he wanted to give up. Everybody thought he wanted to give up. Luigi was just too good at this event. But that didn't stop Zazz from rescuing hope as he got a point shortly after restarting the game. It was now 2-1. Luigi picked up the ball and threw it before sending it back to Zazz, the vibrant pink Zeti now in the hopes of finding a way past Luigi to the gold medal. The green plumber had an advantage, and was not willing to choke so soon. He fired a shot toward the Zeti, still getting the ball sent back to him. He fired a long ranged shot that flew past Zazz and granted him another point. 3-1. It was nor or never for Zazz, knowing that one more point could secure Luigi the gold. Zazz picked up the ball and restarted the game, whacking the light ball with the tennis racket. After a while, Zazz managed to get a point on Luigi, the ball flying past him from the impact of the Zeti's swing. 3-2. Now the game was really starting to get interesting. Luigi threw the ball and whacked it across the table, Zazz managing to test his skills even further. It was only a matter of time before Lthe plumber got another point courtesy of his backhand throw past Zazz, the ball being sent in a curved path. 4-2. He only needed one more point, but that wouldn't stop Zazz as he shortly got one back on him as he hit the ball hard and caught out Luigi. 4-3. Now the green plumber got serious. He threw the ball in the air, sending it across to Zazz in a moderate pace. The Zeti sent the ball back, noticing how he took the game seriously at this point. Zazz looked like he had no chance of winning. That chance widened even further thanks to the plumber's backhand throw like last time, the ball curving past Zazz once again. 5-3. Zazz was clearly running out of breath at this point. He needed to lower his arms to avoid aching, but he hadn't to lose the gold medal at this point, despite the points. Luigi was growing more confident, as he whacked the ball harder than what he normally capabale of. Zazz knocked it back with the backhand, allowing the plumber to track it's curved path and send it to the Zeti. They both went at this for a while until Luigi finally put a point past Zazz with a hard backhand from afar, the Zeti having no chance to catch it. He fell to the floor and quickly got up.

"The winner of the Table Tennis tournament is...Luigi!". The announcer proclaimed through loudspeaker.

The green plumber threw the tennis racket in the air and spun 360 degrees before catching said racket.

"Good game, Luingini!". The Zeti was proud of the plumber's performance despite losing to him.

"You too, Zazz!". Luigi offered him a quick handshake, to which he obliged. They both walked over to the medals table shortly thereafter, as their were three medals laid there: Gold, Silver and Bronze. To their left were the podiums, the highest one awarded to the winner of the tournament, that being Luigi. Him, Zazz and Wario went over and got their medals before placing themselves on the podiums for the crowd to see.

 **1st Place: Luigi**

 **2nd Place: Zazz.**

 **3rd Place: Wario.**

* * *

 **Beach Volleyball.**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Mario, Roy Koopa, Donkey Kong and Bowser**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Blaze the Cat and Dr Eggman.**

"Well well well, look who's facing who!". Sonic walked in the center of the stadium that housed the Beach Volleyball event. Mario was there too, both teams having their nemesis' play for them too, which is surprising saying something.

"New faces to pound!". Roy maniacally laughed as he pounded his fists.

Mario looked at his rival and retracted into his 'prepare to charge' stance.

"Huh...". The red plumber stopped to notice Dr Eggman and Bowser come up to one another, only separated by the volleyball net.

"I guess our evil go-doers are taking some time to recognize each other once again. No doubt they felt this way when both of them went to Bad-Anon!". The blue hedgehog proclaimed.

"Mister Sonic". Cream's innocent voice could be heard below Sonic's right. "Who is that big, round turtle that's standing next to Mario?".

"The name's Roy Koopa!". He pounded his fists once more. "People always confuse me for the turtle".

"Let's just say Cream spent alot of free time at Ocean Palace?". Blaze responded from behind. "She wanted me to come to this event because detecting Sol Emerands while I was away was wholly distracting me".

"The Sol Emeralds?". Roy tilted his head, confused.

"I originate from an alternate dimension and act as a regent there".

"Huh...so a princess just like Peach, eh?!".

"You could say that". Blaze kept a calm demeanor while facing Roy.

Both teams were looking at each other for a while until the announcer declared that a 6-0 set point difference will declare the winner and that there will be only one winning team, the bronze medal nowhere to be found in the event. They got into positions as the whistle began to indicate the start of the match. Cream was holding the volleyball at the time as she threw it up in the air and hit it forward with her hand. Roy bounced it back toward Team Sonic, whom had Blaze defend the sand by whacking it hard enough for Bowser and Donkey Kong to chase after the ball's airtime. The Koopa threw it back in the air, allowing Donkey Kong to run to the opposite side of him in case of the ball rearing to said side. Sonic and Mario both ran up front and juggled the beach ball like it was nothing.

"Guys! Go behind!". The blue hedgehog quickly looked back at Blaze, Eggman and Cream for a brief moment as Mario was handing the ball back to the blue blur.

Sonic lifted the ball back into Team Mario's half and the red plumber was unable to catch it. Bowser rapidly charged and whacked the beach ball with such force to actually grant Team Mario a point, all of Team Sonic not catching the ball in time. 1-0. Sonic picked up the ball and sent it to the other half, Roy able to send it back in as Eggman charged to the net and jumped in to send the ball back early into Team Mario's territory. Donkey Kong was able to hit it hard for Eggman to miss, allowing Sonic, Blaze and Cream to have the chance, but they all missed too. 2-0 to Team Mario. The blue hedgehog came to the realization that Mario wasn't pulling any punches and taking this seriously, bringing in the heavyweights with him. Sonic only had nimble players with him, Cream and Blaze the obvious mobians.

"This is going to be tougher than I thought". Sonic softly spoke to himself as he picked up the ball and passed it to Eggman. "You got it, Egghead!".

Eggman squinted at the blue blur and looked back at Team Mario. He proceeded to throw the ball up and whack it into Team Mario's half. Bowser came up and quickly stopped the ball heading to his tail level, being able to shoot it past Sonic, Eggman and Blaze. Cream jumped up and narrowly hit it with just the tip of her tiny fingers, allowing Blaze to run behind the rabbit and jump up to send the ball back into Team Mario's half. Roy jumped up and whacked it with such force, neither of Team Sonic could catch it as it flew onto their side and hit the sand. 3-0. Was their any way for Sonic to get back into this game with his nimble team? Cream threw the beach ball in the air and restarted the game. Donkey Kong stood back and comfortably sent it back to Team Sonic, in which Blaze caught the ball. Mario jumped up as high as Eggman and whacked the ball hard for the opponents to miss. 4-0. It was likely game over at this point, but that didn't stop Team Sonic from trying. Synergy was starting to be shown within the losing team, as Blaze caught the ball from Bowser's throw and kept it in the air for Cream to be thrown by Sonic. The rabbit whacked the ball with her ears as hard as possible, Team Mario surprisingly missing the ball. It was 4-1, but Team Mario were still winning. Roy lifted the beach ball in the air and whacked it to Team Sonic's side, wherest Eggman quickly sent it back. After a while of the ball backtracking to tiehr side of the net, Roy managed to score another Team Mario point after the ball landed in the air courtesy of Bowser, which allowed the Koopaling to hit it so hard, Team Sonic couldn't whizz past it, even with Sonic's incredible speed. It fell onto the sand, granting Team Mario a 5-1 lead. Eggman picked and threw the ball in the air, but quickly had to defend as Donkey Kong was able to hit it back so quick. Alas, Team Sonic had to deal with another blow after Mario signalled Roy to hit it as hard as possible, the ball falling again to Team Sonic's side. 6-1. Right then and there, there could only be one clear winner, that is if Team Sonic manges to pull off an excellent comback, which was unlikely considering the size of the team. Mario ran up to the net and jumped as high as he could go, catching the ball as soon as it reared toward his side and whacking it so hard it appeared to go beyond the backlines of Team Sonic, which no players had any chance. The whistle blew and Mario landed back onto the ground.

"The winner of the Beach Volleyball event is...Team Mario, with a 7-1 lead!".

"Oh yeah!". The red plumber spun his hat around and looked behind him to Roy, Donkey Kong and Bowser. Sonic slid the net over his head and came to his rival.

"Good game!". The blue hedgehog offered a handshake, which Mario shook with hesitation. "It was a one-sided victory, but I don't blame anyone for this!".

"You had nimble players, Sonic!". Roy responded from a distance. "The only one that wasn't was Eggman!".

"I know. I will get revenge on the plumber eventually! Just you wait until tomorrow's events!".

The blue hedgehog turned around and went back to his team. All eight players spotted the medals table with only Gold and Silver medals. Team Mario picked up the one Gold medal for the team to share and stepped up on the highest podium, with Team Sonic on the lowest.

 **1st Place: Team Mario**

 **2nd Place: Team Sonic**

 **Team Mario: 3 Gold Medals, 1 Silver Medal, 2 Bronze Medals.**

 **Team Sonic: 1 Gold Medal, 3 Silver Medals, 1 Bronze Medal.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Day 3: Rhythmic Gymnastics & Archery

[Day 3]

"Okay guys!". Sonic stood up and faced his team, who were all busy training for events that have yet to come out of the Olympics. "We need to win more gold medals! Team Mario are way ahead of us with 3 gold medals now. Today is our chance to level with them".

"Only Luigi was capable of defeating me at the Table Tennis event!". Zazz replied from the back of the gym.

"And we stood no chance against a bulky Team Mario side at the Beach Volleyball event. We lost to them 7-1!".

That got the mobians, robots and both Eggmans talking to each other.

"Might I suggest we take things seriously around here?". Big the Cat asked the blue hedgehog.

"Yes, yes we will, Big! We have only won the 100m Dash event courtesy of Shadow! Zazz only lost to Luigi because of his skill. That could have gotten us a second gold!".

"Which events do we have today, Sonic?". Knuckles came forth.

The hedgehog picked up the schedule for Day 3 and read. He lifted the paper down to reveal to the gang.

"From the looks of things, it's Rhythmic Gymnastics and Archery today".

"Archery is a must win for us!". Amy winked at a certain mobian who would take home the gold medal.

"You were unlucky to predict Mario's teammates during the last event, chances are I'm not ready to face bulky opposition". Sticks, a brown and orange badger responded from behind of the group.

"They have the capacity to send out different members of their team, only those wishing to only compete in Archery like yourself".

"If you say so".

"The Rhythmic Gymnastics are first up! Who wants to pa-".

"I'll participate in both Rhythmic Gymnastics and Archery if you want, Sonic!". Amy volunteered.

Sticks smiled.

"Okay, that's one of our guys who are willing to take home the gold. Anybody else?".

Blaze raised her hand.

"That makes two!". The blue hedgehog looked around for more of his team to participate in such a girly event. "Vector?".

"Who?! Me?!". The crocodile was startled. The fact that Sonic stared and picked at him would make for an entertaining event.

"If Vector will be in, so will I!". Tails stepped up out of bravery, allowing the two of them to breeze through an event full of girls.

"At least I won't be the only boy".

"Heh, if only I would compete in Rythmic Hoop too". Sticks closed her eyes and imagined the possibilities, leaning back from the back wall of the gym.

"Okay! Amy, Blaze, Tails and Vector it is!".

"Alright!". Amy put her arm around the kitsune and smiled, Tails smiling back as a sign that all will go well for him at the event.

* * *

 **Rythmic Gymnastics.**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina and Waluigi.**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Tails Miles Prower and Vector the Crocodile.**

Things were looking as they had planned at the arena housing the Rhythmic Gymnastics event. The stage was set, the whole center looking like a flat piece of raised land so that competitors would be seen from all eight directions. Team Sonic came into the stands not knowing that a guest from the opposing team was competing. This left a sense of worry in the wake of their path, one that couldn't allow them to grasp on the gold medal that they so desperately need at this point. Amy, Blaze, Tails and Vector took their positions on the competitors stand at the front, facing the another stand like it, but in Team Mario's favor. After a while, the opponents arrived as the arena started to fill up. This allowed Amy and Blaze to change into their outfits for the event. Tails and Vector stared out into the arena as Team Mario entered. The crocodile saw the worried look in the kitsune's eyes and therefore looked to him.

"Tails, what's wrong, pal?".

"Team Mario's pick for this event is giving me the awful feeling that we might lose".

"Considering how they managed to snatch up two gold medals yesterday...".

"That's what's bugging me, Vector. We need to act like today is our day and not theirs. Their guest player is nothing short of being a good player in this department".

"You say that for every event".

"I'm being serious! Team Sonic really needs that victory!".

"Okay, you're the boss!". Vector concluded as Amy and Blaze emerged from the dressing room in their gymnastic outfits. They saw a crowd filling the stands and Team Mario spilling into their competitors stand, with Rosalina included.

"Look!". The pink hedgehog pointed to a cyan outfit. "That's Rosalina! The star of this event! If we can somewhat get past her it would be a miracle".

"We'll see, Amy". Blaze folded her arms, inspecting the crowd from a distance. "Tails and Vector worried that this might happen, is because Rosie is a true player. I'm inspecting stiff competition from either side. That reminds me, why have they got Waluigi of all players on their team?".

"Beats me. Come on! Let's go regroup with the boys!". Amy concluded as she and Blaze climbed up to steps to the competitors stand. That''s where Tails and Vector were. The two met with with their team and waited for the event, albeit Tails looking at Rosalina's potential in Rhythmic Gymnastics.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Rio 2016 Olympics Rhythmic Gymnastics event! Two team will battle it out to see who will score the most points and see who is the better dancer! Eight competitors will dance out one by one and our judges here will decide on who is better than the other! First up is Amy Rose from Team Sonic!".

"Wish me luck, guys!". The pink hedgehog stood up and exited the stand as she climbed onto the stage. A random song played inside of the arena, the Sonic Lost World theme to be exact. She picked up the sticks that were on the ground and began twirling around and jumping, impressing the crowds for all of its glory, and for the points needed to win.

"She's good!". Tails proclaimed as he saw his friend compete first.

"She's been doing this from the start, her build up to this event solely for the gold medals we so desire". Vector answered.

"If only they can do it better". Blaze spoke, but mainly to herself as she watched Amy's performance with the sticks in her hands.

The pink hedgehog performed a double 360 in the air followed by throwing the sticks in the air and catching it in the aftermath of her roll. That was one of many things she had in mind though. She held her right foot in the air while twirling the sticks around her head before lifting the foot back down. The song ended a while later, allowing the pink hedgehog to wave to the crowd and jump off toward Blaze, Vector and Tails.

"How did that go?". Amy asked her teammates, whom seemed pleased with how she handled the first performance.

"I saw how you really handled that opener well, Ames". Her female cat friend smiling as a result.

"Aw, thanks Blaze!".

"Do I have any doubts that Team Mario will top that?". Tails stared at Amy.

Vector slightly tapped the kitsune's shoulders once.

"They have Rosalina and Waluigi at their disposal". He whispered.

Blaze chuckled.

"Silly Vector, Waluigi isn't all that good at Rhythmic Gymnastics".

"There's only one way to find out!". Amy took the seat next to Tails and Blaze, the fox boi having pressure decreasing because of the pink hedgehog's comfort. The next to come on was Daisy, the second princess coming on in her outfit and cheering on the crowd as a song from the Mario franchise began playing. Who would actually top Amy's outstanding points? Who wouldn't top her points? It was all deciding as seconds into the song became minutes and et cetera. Daisy actually did a good job of showing the crowd what she had got going for her. This was able to be passed down as Vector was the third to come up onto the stage, the first male to do so. Vector picked up the sticks and began dancing to the sound of the Sonic Colors theme, aka Reach For The Stars. The crocodile actually was doing quite well for a heavyweight, moving quite fast and interacting with the sticks, throwing them in the air as he danced and catching them, and twirling them to correlate with the rhythm of the song. The judges were pleased with Vector's performance too as the song was nearing its end. However, there were still five more performances to watch, Rosalina included. Tails gulped at the cosmic princess in his direction right across the arena, so needing that Team Sonic win. Vector's song finished shortly after and he waved to the crowd before jumping off the stage and toward the three mobians. Next up: Waluigi. The lanky rival to Luigi stepped up and picked the sticks up, as the song came on shortly after. It was Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine playing. What an odd choice for Waluigi to be dancing around, but he did it anyway. To the silence and shock of the crowd, including the members of Team Sonic, Waluigi was actually good at this, with his elegant movement and sharp turning to match the fast rhythm of the Isle Delfino theme. Amy, Blaze, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina watched as the lanky Team Mario player threw the sticks in the air, rolled once and caught it to grab some points. A little while later, his song finished, allowing the lanky Waluigi to step off the stage in favor of a member of Team Sonic to start dancing, that being Blaze the Cat. Amy saw her friend walk onto the stage and picked up the Rhythmic sticks. Blaze's surprise was that she had to dance to Vela-Nova, her own theme song. This merely put alot of stress on Team Mario on the contrary that one could win with theme advantage. Blaze began the game as soon as her song started. The way she lept up in the air to match the exact beat of her song granted some applause to hold on, as with the judges and both sets of teams. The pressure she was handling beforehand was non-existent, as she was ready to take on anything at anytime. The song neared its climax as Blaze lept in the air, letting go of the sticks at the exact time and landed with two feet, rolled and caught the sticks in both of her hands. Pretty impressive. The song ended shortly after and the purple feline waved to the audience, one of the best performances in the event so far. Up next was Peach, the same moment Blaze was seated back at the edge next to Amy.

"That was great, Blaze!". The pink hedgehog exclaimed so softly.

"Yeah! I had an advantage from Vela-Nova!".

"It must have a been a surprise to hear your own song play. That's why you were so good out there!". Vector responded.

"Now we wait!". The cat closed her eyes, as a sign that she should be thinking about this with a pensive attitude. She opened them back up to the sight of Peach picking up the sticks and beginning, to the sound of Staff Roll from Super Mario 64. The princess to Mario was obviously signed up to this, dancing to the beat of the rhythm of this masterpiece. Minutes into the song and Peach was obviously gaining enough points to climb up the ladder. As the song finished, Peach was able to catch air as like with all of the other participants. She waved to the crowd and hopped off, the next member on is Tails. The kistune gulped and stood up to walk past Vector out of the competitors stand. Obviously the last one to show their talent would be the guest character - Rosalina. Tails stepped onto the stage, knowing that certain defeat to Rosalina was imminent. Team Sonic really need that gold medal from Rhythmic Gymnastics. He picked up the sticks and soon the song came on. It was hitting Tails with too much home to comfort as the neutral chao garden theme from Sonic Adventure 2 began playing. Those feels must have been so agonizing centered straight into his chest like a hard rock. He missed those days where he would endlessly raise a chao, but now he's left all of that behind to stop whatever plans Eggman has in store. I guessed he had to do it for the gold attempt. Tails tried to forgot all about the bad and dance along to the calm rhythm to the song, interacting with the sticks like an intermediate. The crowd was obviously loving it, as so Amy, Blaze and Vector loving how he dealt with the hardships of the team right now. As the song was nearing its climax, Tails did something spectacular. He turned 360 degrees as the sticks were thrown up into the air. The kitsune fell the the soft stage and caught them with his two hands. The song ended with the crowd applauding Tails as he waved and lept off the stage. Now it was only Rosalina to show off her talent. Tails walked back up to the Team Sonic competitor stand.

"You did wonderful, Tails!". Vector gave a pat on Tails' back as a reward.

"Yes, but about Rosalina? She's going to demolish this competition".

"She's going to take the gold medal away from our hands". Blaze imagined inside of her mind. "One's great performance can only go so far".

Rosalina entered the stage, as the last one to perform. The song chosen was Cosmic Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy, she couldn't think of a more perfect song than that.

"I speak her song is so majestic too". The female cat spoke in a pensive tone. "It's her song".

The cosmic princess picked up the sticks and danced along to the beat of this slow melody. She threw one stick into the air and caught it while she threw the other. That was her starting maneuver. The others consisting of learning from the first seven competitors. Those included sticking her right foot in the air while twirling the sticks at head level and doing a 360 spin. The crowd was anticipating something magical to come out of the closing act, as Rosalina reserved the best move for last, a quintuple spin with the sticks horizontally spinning as it was grabbed by the hands of the cosmic princess. The crowd's reaction was speechless, the best one out of act so far for many, but did it have enough to win Team Mario a fourth gold medal? Tails was definitely uncertain of Team Sonic making the comeback, but the rest of the team just prayed one of them will make the comeback necessarily possible. The song finished and the acts have all performed. Now it was just the process of deciding the winner. All eight competitors walked onto the stage and awaited the fate. Tails was mildly shaking from the fact that Rosalina was going to win.

"Tails, please man! You're giving me the nerves!". Vector noticed the shaking kitsune, understanding it made the crocodile merely nauseated.

"I can't help it, Vector! Rosalina was good! Our chances of winning are slim thanks to her!".

"Hm, please. Do you actually believe in that?". Blaze turned her head to him.

Just then, the announcer came on, startling the yellow fox.

"We have counted up the scores, and we have decided our winner! The winner of the Rhythmic Gymnastics event is...Blaze the Cat!".

Blaze was surprised to hear that she won the event. She was normally calm about this, gaining her an advantage over her teammates. Tails immediately hugged Blaze along with Amy, the cat being bombarded with her mobian friends.

"Heh!". The purple feline smiled as a result. They let go of each other a moment later and saw the medals table with the Gold, Silver and Bronze medals. Blaze walked up to the table and placed the gold medal around her neck before going to the highest podium that there is. The Sol Emerand Guardian had just edged past Rosalina in terms of points with Waluigi coming clear in 3rd place.

 **1st Place: Blaze the Cat.**

 **2nd Place: Rosalina.**

 **3rd Place: Waluigi.**

* * *

[Sonic's Gym, Copacabana Beach]

"Glad to hear one of our own teammates won the gold at the Rhythmic Gymnastics event!". Sonic watched the TV that was perched inside the lounge room at the gym. "Way to go, Blaze! I knew you could do it!".

He walked out of the lounge, the rest of Team Sonic crowded around the Archery range area. The blue hedgehog wanted to see what all of the ruckus was about, thus he looked from the back of the group.

"You know what, Sticks. I feel confident about doing this with you!". Silver responded to the paranoid badger as the two were practicing their skills for the event.

"Kudos to that!". She placed the arrow back into the sachet and walked away, toward Sonic. The silver hedgehog did the same as the crowd slowly dissipated and split sporadically around the gym.

"I was wondering when that training was going to come into play". Sonic answered to both mobians who came from nothing.

"Our gold medal is certain with the Archery event! What happened at the Rhythmic Gymnastics event?!".

"Blaze won us a gold!".

"Woohoo!". Silver jumped in the air as his companion scored one for the team. "Now I definitely feel confident thanks to Blaze!".

"So, I heard one of our comrades got us gold we needed". Knuckles came out from the kitchen, currently making dinner to refreshen the athletes.

"Yeah!". Sticks answered to the echidna. "Our friend did us a favor! We needed that bad boy so badly!".

"Well, I guess not all hope is lost with our team. Say, Sonic, are you going to compete in the Archery event too?".

"Sure, why not! After what Blaze did for us, it gained some confidence back into the team!".

"We better go before we miss the event!". Silver signaled Sonic and Sticks and walked out of the door. Knuckles stopped and and grew concerned if the group knew the directions to the event.

"There's just one teeny tiny question I need to ask you. Do you know the way?".

Sticks stopped and looked at the echidna.

"Firstly, that's a dead meme from the start, and secondly, we don't!". She remarked.

Knuckles quietly excused himself and went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"Heh!". Silver looked at Sonic. "Yeah, we sadly don't know how to get there".

"I wonder if Amy knows!". Sonic had to compromise himself to get the team another gold medal. Just then, Amy Rose came back from the Rythmic Gymnastics event knowing Blaze's gold was going to lift them to level with Team Mario's collection.

"Amy! Do you know where the Archery event is?!". The blue hedgehog looked at her.

"Yeah! It's in the Sambodrono in Maracana!".

Sticks nervously scratched her forehead with one finger, figuring out if everything in Rio was spelled like that. She rubbed it aside and wasted no more time going there.

"What are we waiting for!". She proclaimed, exiting the gym. "Let's go!".

"Seems like she really wants to do this. That's why she came here in the first place". Sonic concluded, letting the pink hedgehog take her time to get prepared for the second event and then leading the team to the Archery event. Knuckles had just finished up dinner for the rest of the team and shouted from the kitchen.

"Alright, gang! Dinner is served!".

The echidna walked into the lounge to see if any news had come up regarding who Team Mario's pick for Archery would be. Instead, he found suspicion hidden behind all of the fun of the Olympics.

"Now our other news today. What lies hidden behind all of the Olympic glitter is a sinister scheme more crueler than Team Mario's loss at the recent event. Two fans appear to be sneaking inside both Team Mario and Team Sonic's gyms to steal all of the medals, including the gold haven't been identified yet, but we'll keep you up to date with the recent controversy as we head into the... ZzZzZz...zzzzzzzz...zzzzZZ...ZZ".".

Knuckles saw it with his very own eyes, the TV glitching out, as if something was terribly wrong, so wrong infact it had a general impact on the Olympics. Something is indeed going on.

* * *

 **Archery.**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Birdo, Wario, Bowser Jr. and Yoshi.**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Sticks the Badger.**

It was a packed stadium at the Sambadrono, the Archery event almost going underway as both Team Mario and Team Sonic arrived on time for the preparations. The guest of this event - Sticks was eager to take home the gold as the badger was the first to spill onto the range and get ready. Sonic took a while to get prepared off the field, as with Silver and Amy. A while had passed and the blue hedgehog spotted Team Mario on the other side of the large Sambodrono stadium.

"I guess those are ours opponents for this event!". He signaled the mobians, pointing toward Team Mario. Wario, the Archery leader for the team soon saw Team Sonic from his side and signaled Yoshi, Birdo and Bowser Jr.

"Look who came to join us!". The arch-rival pointed to Sonic, whom he saw Sticks the Badger the closest to him at this point.

"Huh..." Sticks looked up to see Wario walk toward her, but not directly at her. She decided to step back and let Sonic do the talking.

"So...you're the leader of the team?". The blue hedgehog walked toward Wario and stopped at a comfortable distance.

"You really shouldn't give Wario ideas that he's going to snatch the gold medal away from us". Amy answered, loud enough for Sonic to hear.

"(Silver's here too, huh?)". Yoshi stood way back with Bowser Jr. and Birdo.

"You better not try anything funny, Sonic! Rosalina just barely lost to your friend because of theme advantage!". Wario scoffed.

"Rosalina had a theme advantage too, sucker!". Amy bounced back. "She didn't have nearly enough elegance as Blaze!".

"Shut your trap, Amy! This is beef between me and Sonic!".

"Hey. I'm all down for beef, not when it's raw which you're producing". Sonic replied.

"Is that an insult?!". The arch-rival tilted his head side to side and pounded his fists.

"Want me to spin dash you to do the ground if that's an okay suggestion?!". The blue hedgehog became threatened.

"I think we can all agree that Blaze was lucky to have Amy by her side". Sticks broke up the fight between the two leaders. "Can we save the fighting until after the event has ended".

Sonic looked dead straight into Wario. Wario did the same thing to Sonic. Both were on the brink of fighting physically, but decided not to. Both walked away from each other, Sticks walking alongside Sonic. Shortly after, the announcer could be heard around the Sambadrono.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Rio 2016 Olympics Archery event! Both Team Mario and Team Sonic are eager to get their hands on the gold medal! We have eight Archery ranges all set up from the start! There will be three ends, each harder than the last one! The player to score the most points wins the gold medal, with 2nd and 3rd place getting the silver and bronze medals respectively! Good luck to all competitors!".

All competitors took to their positions. Yoshi took the far left side of Team Mario's station on the Sambodrono, while Sonic took the far right side. Despite the heated argument against Wario, the blue hedgehog shook things off and focused on the game.

"Good luck, team!". The blue blur wished the best of luck.

Wario looked at Sonic from his position and growled.

"(If it's any constellation, you heard that fans of both teams are doing something awful to us)". Yoshi spoke to get his attention.

"I already have a grudge against Sonic, from the Table Tennis event yesterday!".

"It's cool. Just don't think about it". Birdo responded. "Focus on this event".

"Hmmmm". The arch-rival to Mario ascended the bow to aim at the targets. He was facing a tough opponent in Sticks at the other end, the mobian girl concentrating for the whistle to blow. He took a quick glance at the opposing team before retracting his head toward the target. Bowser Jr. and Amy waited for the start of the first end. The whistle blew, both arrows firing toward their targets adjacent to each other.

"And they're off!". The announcer gladly concluded to the first end.

All eight members aimed at the still targets that lay the open field opposite them, firing at a quick force to try and outdo one another. Wario was surprisingly good, bettering his status than the Table Tennis event in which he won the bronze. However, as he compared his skills to the his teammates and opponents, as he kept sticking arrows into more and more targets did he realize the true extent of his woes. After a short 30 seconds of nothing but fired arrows, the whistle blew. Everyone placed their current aimed arrow inside their sachets and looked at the scoreboard.

"Hmph!". Wario looked up and saw he was in 2nd place. "The silver-".

Amy highfived Sticks in seeing that, unsurprisingly, the badger was in 1st place way ahead of Wario. The arch-rival looked at her and growled inside. He was below 50,000 points of the girl, and shortly leading all of the other by just an average margin of points.

"(You're getting hot-headed, Wario. That's not good)". Yoshi noticed the greed coming from him.

"What do you expect from an Archery expert like her?!". He kept his cool, but just merely showing that.

Yoshi instead didn't say anything and looked toward the next set of targets for the second end. This time around, these targets would be moving side to side to generate the difficulty of the event. Everybody holstered their bow at the ready, sachet's by their side with the exception of Sticks who had the sachet strapped on her back. The whistle blew and things were starting to get a little harder given said movement of said targets. Bowser Jr. kept his eyes on the targets, shooting at the moving piece of wood for the sweet points. It wouldn't be long until the 30 seconds would be over so quickly, allowing the competitors to catch another break before the third and final end would be starting. Wario looked up at the leader and saw no improvements to his aim, despite getting better. He was still in 2nd place behind the unsurprising gold medalist. Wario didn't have any interest in chasing the silver medal, and Sticks was surely going to steer him into that if things didn't go his way. Yoshi and Birdo joined the arch-rival and they saw the leaderboard from a distance.

"(You still have a chance, Wario)". Yoshi put some hope into him.

"It's only like a 100,000 point difference". Birdo realized the true feeling of getting beat by a Team Sonic guest. He slowly retracted his claim after. "I have a feeling you're not going to win this, my dude".

"It's worth a try. There's still one more end to go". Wario holstered his bow and readyed himself for the final end. The rest of the players got back into their positions after their break and got prepared for the final end. This would be the round that gives them the most points, so many in which Wario desperately needs the gold like the greedy fat man he is. On the other end of the Sambodrono, Sticks briefly peeked over to Wario to see the arch-rival next to her on the leaderboard.

"Heh!". She cocked a smile. "This end will give us the most points, Silver".

"Wario is still 2nd place by the looks of it". The hedgehog replied. "There is no way he will be able to beat you now".

Both mobians aimed their bow and arrow at the ready, along with Sonic and Amy whom were next to each other. Shortly after, the whistle blew and the final end commenced. This time, as well as the targets moving sideways across the Sambodrono, said targets were being picked up by drones flying from somewhere. There was also a darker green red ring styled target that granted more points than the regular targets. Sticks knew exactly what to hit. However, there was more than one of these targets, as Wario was aiming for the same thing.

"Ha!". He cocked a single laugh as he hit the distant target to gain more points, 20 to be exact. Sticks hit the other one and it was game on for the two competitors. Bowser Jr. noticed the lead of this event going crazy over the gold medal as trying to beat one of Team Sonic's greatest stars. The koopa son looked at the leaderboard while focusing on the game, a still image of the second end scores still visible, but the amount of combos both Wario and Sticks were producing on the battlefield was getting merely distracting from the other six competitors who hadn't hit the combo in time. Before they knew it, the combo ended with the end shortly following behind. The whistle blew, all eight players seeking to put their current arrow in the sachet placed behind them as the scores were added up altogether. No surprise that Sticks came in 1st place with Wario slowly improved, but with a wide margin of points between them. Amy came behind in 3rd place, just edging past Birdo to take the bronze medal back to Team Sonic's gym.

The winner of the Archery event is...Sticks the Badger!".

"Woohoo!". The mobian badger jumped in the air and highfived Amy, Sonic and Silver in the process. Just solely focusing on one event made her confident and won her the gold to take back. To the distance of the Sambodrono lied the medals table and the podium, the highest the gold position. Wario saw Sticks going over to the medals table with Amy and sigh.

"Next time, Sticks! Next time! I will get my revenge!". Wario laughed.

Yoshi tapped on the arch-rival's shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"(Sticks was only in this event)".

Wario turned around and looked at Sonic instead.

"Well I'll get revenge on Sonic to win back my chances! I might as well go over there and put the silver medal around my neck! We played a pretty good match, me and her!".

He went over to the medals table and gained the attention of Amy and Sticks, the arch-rival taking the silver medal for himself without saying anything.

"I'm going to go check out something!". Sonic shouted to the two mobian girls across the Sambodrono. To that, he left without a word any more as he vanaished from the stadium.

 **1st Place: Sticks the Badger.**

 **2nd Place: Wario.**

 **3rd Place: Amy Rose.**

 **Team Mario: 3 Gold Medals, 3 Silver Medals, 3 Bronze Medals.**

 **Team Sonic: 3 Gold Medals, 3 Silver Medals, 2 Bronze Medals.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Day 4: Long Jump & Equestrian

[Sonic's gym, Copacabana Beach]

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The sound of Team Sonic's arrival upon entering the gym was met with Knuckles knowing what the heck was going on with the signal from the TV. Was the satellite jammed, or was it a coincidence that something scheme-ish was up. Amy, Silver and Sticks was without Sonic as the pink hedgehog directed the team back to the gym in Copacabana Beach from Maracana.

"Knuckles!". Silver was surprised to see him awaiting them. "What a surprise to see you!".

"Where's Sonic? Why didn't he come back with you?". The echidna began to grow worried.

"He said he was going to check something out". The silver hedgehog responded, allowing Sticks to depart from them inside the gym with the gold.

"Hmmmm...sounds fishy to me that Sonic wouldn't return. He's found something to investigate, which is what I'm about to tell you. The TV signal was jammed shortly before the Archery event. That was why I couldn't watch it with the other Team Sonic members".

"What a shame". Amy covered her mouth with one hand. "You guys couldn't get to see Sticks ace the event".

"I know, I know. My sources tell me Eggman has something to do with it, but we're in a totally different environment than our world".

"But Eggman? Didn't he tell us he was participating in an event tomorrow?".

"Silly! That was Eggman Nega!". The echidna chuckled.

"What's the sitrep, commander?". Silver wanted to know more of the strange miscommunication.

"I feel like our TV isn't the only one affected by this strange force. When are the events being held tomorrow".

Amy brought out a map of the tournament, indicating a brand new area known only as Deodoro.

"Deodoro by the looks of it! We can check out what's causing the strange signal there".

"Who's going to participate in the events though?". Silver looked at the Team Sonic members sporadically placed inside of the gym. Only a handful of competitors would be fit for tomorrows events, including Eggman Nega.

"I guess we're going to have to wait and see...". Knuckles pondered, allowing time for Amy and Silver to chill and train for the events to come.

* * *

[Day 4]

 **Long Jump.**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Mario, Luigi, Bowser Jr. and Waluigi.**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Espio the Chameleon, Tails Miles Prower, Metal Sonic and Eggman Nega.**

The stadium was of a full crowd for the Long Jump event. It was a clear sunny day in Deodoro, everybody enjoying the heat, preparing themselves for this event and the Equestrian event later on. Team Sonic went into the day refresh, knowing that two gold medals were won courtesy of Amy's best friends, but the pink hedgehog was absent and needed to not participate in the Long Jump event. That puts them on level with Team Mario, the team bringing in Waluigi since the Rhythmic Gymnastics event held the other day. The two leaders, Mario and Luigi saw the opposing team in Espio, Eggman Nega, Tails and Metal Sonic.

"Now's the time to win our gold medal for today!". Luigi was the first to speak, seeing the yellow kitsune lead the team in this event.

"Oh yeah!". The red plumber responded by jumping in the air.

"Wario got pretty heated up in the Archery event. It was the bright decision for me to take over this one!". Waluigi clarified as he came over to the two plumbers.

At the other end of the track...

"Okay team!". Tails gathered Espio, Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic together as the fox boi laid down the Long Jump rules. "You see that line at the end of the track? That's when you need to jump. Don't jump too early or over the white line or face lukewarm points!".

"I see Team Mario's got their hands dirty again!". Espio looked over to the opponents after understanding the rules. "Waluigi is lanky enough to bring his team to the top".

"Everybody says that about Waluigi!". Tails responded. "Everybody says that he's going to be in Smash, but that's never going to happen!".

"How can you tell?".

"Wario already got it cut out for him! He's fat enough and greedy enough to slam jam his opposition".

"Tell that to Sticks...". The chameleon smiled as Tails knew that he was joking.

Tails smiled back.

"Let's just concentrate on the Long Jump event first, then we joke".

"Seems legit to me". Espio gave a thumbs up to the kitsune as the only one who can understand him at the event. A little while later, Team Mario came over to the track and started the event lightly. Mario was the first one to be positioned at the start of the track, both teams all around the track as the red plumber soon made a run for it and jumped before the white line. The other team saw how agile he was to land so high and so far from the white line to the sand pit in front of him, as the plumber landed his foot into the pit from a fairly comfortable distance, that not being the competitor to start the event. He still had to do it two more times, even if he was to match that record. Mario made his way to the start track and ran for it as soon as he felt ready. His previous jump was afar from the line, the red plumber almost beating that score, but not quite. He was just too short of a few points by margin. Mario made it his goal to beat his record, and so took one last attempt from the start line to the white line and jumped as high as he could. This this, he barely beat his record, but he didn't have a feeling that the other competitors would take a shot at overtaking the heroic plumber as he stood aside and let Luigi try and beat him.

"Their chemistry is good". Tails thought, seeing Mario give his spot to his brother.

Luigi ran toward the white line as fast as he could possibly go and jumped at the right time, allowing for insane airtime from the green plumber. He landed just in front of Mario's third attempt, beating it in the process. This might be enough to gain first place for the majority of the event, or better yet, win the gold medal. Luigi took the the start for his second attempt, managing to just fall short of the record he matched on his first. Luigi took the third and final attempt by jumping a mere point in front of his record, the green plumber turning his head to see Team Sonic jaw-dropped.

"Aw yeah!". Luigi jumped out from the sand pit in favor of Bowser Jr. trying it. He was already at the start line.

"Good job, Luigi. You deserve the gold even before it started!". The koopa son gave him a thumbs up in gratitude.

Bowser Jr. lept off the start line and charged toward the sand pit, only jumping once the track ended. He tried to match Luigi's attempt but failed to do so. After a couple of tries from the koopa son, neither were enough to match even the two plumbers, he gave the spot to Waluigi, the lankiest and frankly not as high one. He took to the starting line, dashing when he felt ready toward the pit. Waluigi jumped as high as he could before he even touched the line and landed in the pit, not far from the white line. However, still not enough was needed to win the competition, Luigi was just too good at these kinds of events. After two more attempts from Luigi's rival came Tails, starting Team Sonic's attempts at beating Luigi. The fox boi started to run when he was ready and headed for the white line. He was not allowed to use his tails to fly for this event, Tails knowing this. The kitsune jumped at the right time to ensure he at least beat Bowser Jr. and Waluigi. But his ambition to win Team Sonic another gold seemed impossible since the team he brought was thinking they would never match Luigi's record. He tried reaching the plumber's score with two more tries, but both failing to do so.

"Luigi is just too good at this...". The kitsune thought, remembering he was there when Luigi won gold at the Table Tennis event the other day.

He gave Metal Sonic the opportunity to outmatch the green plumber, as he came forth to the starting line. the robot doppelganger got his metallic body ready and ran as he felt the need to. At least for Team Sonic, he needed to beat Luigi, the robot jumping before the slim white line. He just managed an attempt at beating Mario, but still nothing compared to his brother. Luigi felt conceit for landing the perfect opportunity, gaining his way to his second gold medal in days. Metal Sonic's last two attempts was reaching the plumber, not enough to save Team Sonic from certain failure. After Metal Sonic was Espio the Chameleon, the ninja mobian taking a moment to glare at the distance covered by Luigi and take his shot at it. He charged, running as fast as he could to the white line, jumping before it. The distance deters him the least favorable; there was still not enough high expactation to beat Luigi's record jumps. Espio tried to do this for another two attempts but came out the same. Luigi was just too good for these events, giving Team Sonic the impression that the plumber trained hard before the Olympics and during the intervals. Finally, Eggman Nega was the last to go, gearing himself up for the charge toward the sand pit. He stood at the start of the track, Team Sonic's only hope to get a gold medal. Eggman Nega looked up, the sand pit just ahead of him. He lept toward the pit, gaining speed while also preparing for the big jump. Eggman Nega lept off the ground into the sand pit, sticking his legs downward to land safely. His feet touched the pit, some distance away from the white line. However though, his distance was not enough to cover Luigi. Having two more tries to outmatch the green plumber, Eggman Nega lifted himself back to the start of the track. After a few moments, Eggman Nega charged again, jumping at the right moment and landing safely in the pit. He got a better score, but still nothing compared to Luigi's. There was always room for one more try at this, Eggman Nega going back to the start of the track to try once more. He ran, jumped and landed, his score beating out Luigi's second attempt and just barely making his first. But it was still not enough. It was a tight finish indeed.

"The winner of the Long Jump event is...Luigi!".

Making this his second gold medal in days, the green plumber jumped in glee with Mario, Bowser Jr. and Waluigi applauding him. Team Sonic were obviously beaten by his third attempt being so far out, the closest to ever beating him was Eggman Nega. The doppelganger had won another silver medal for the team. That's saying something instead of the majority of Team Mario taking all medals available. Luigi made his way over to the medals table and podium, along with Eggman Nega and Mario unsurprisingly. That now puts Team Mario in the lead with 1 gold medal more than Team Sonic.

 **1st Place: Luigi.**

 **2nd Place: Eggman Nega.**

 **3rd Place: Mario.**

* * *

On the way to Team Sonic's gym...

"Another gold lost at the hands of my rival". Tails started to speak as he and the team arrived in Copacabana Beach. "I'm starting to wonder if Luigi trained so hard to even get good at these events".

"The plumber is just so...agile". Espio stopped. "Eggman Nega got us the silver, it's better than nothing, right?".

"Better than another Team Mario member getting the silver instead of him". Eggman Nega responded.

"Exactly!".

"I feel like we haven't touched upon the signal yet". The kitsune wondered what the heck he was doing. "It was coming from Deodoro, the same place where the Equestrian event is being held later on".

"What are you going to do about it?". The chameleon looked at him.

"I'm going to Deodoro to find out what is causing the signal to go haywire on us. You guys can head back to the gym".

"Roger that, Tails!". Espio concluded, gathering both Eggman Nega and Metal Sonic and leading them back to Team Sonic's gym. Whatever was causing the strange signal was all Eggman at this point, the villain trying to keep an innocent profile in Rio.

* * *

 **Equestrian.**

 **Team Mario Representitatives: Daisy, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Larry Koopa.**

 **Team Sonic Representitatives: Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat and Dr Eggman.**

The stage was set for the spacious Equestrian event in Deodoro. Team Sonic were looking to bounce back after losing out on the gold courtesy of Luigi...again. Team Mario were looking to add another gold to their rankings as Bowser Jr. came into events for the third consecutive time now. Along with his dad, the two were going to win the Equestrian event, leaving Shadow, Silver, Blaze and Eggman to cry like anime fans on prom night. The team saw the massive field that they were going to ride horses on, and to their right were stables where said horses were. Blaze felt confident about doing this after her gold medal at the Rhythmic Gymnastics event held yesterday.

"Horses...". Eggman looked at the stables. "That's the question, will they let us win the medals we need to beat Team Mario?".

"A good question, doc". Silver pondered over the possibility of leveling with the opposition again, seeing how important both Blaze and Sticks' victories were to the team. This would seem like a cakewalk to them, but with Larry Koopa, the guest on Team Mario, things were looking up to be competitive. Everybody walked over to the stables, where eight horses were ready to take part in today's event. Tails took the nearest one to him, a brown horse with long hair. All of the competitors took the the starting area where the announcer was shortly going to be starting this event.

"Welcome, everybody to the Equestrian event held in Deodoro! Both Team Mario and Team Sonic will be fighting to win the gold medal, as with every other event in Rio this year! Our horses are in the stables getting prepared for the teams to take to the stage and avoid any obstacles in this track that finishes to the path toward the stables! We wish you the best of luck for whoever manages to win this!".

"So, who's going first?". Silver asked the group, not least Team Mario.

"It's possible to get this one out of the way first". Shadow folded his arms, turning to the side of the group. He, however was merely interested, the black hedgehog having no other choice than to be dragged into this by Silver and Blaze. His ego wanted to say no, but his heart wanted to say he wanted to give it a shot for the second gold medal of his.

"Okay Shadow. No need to get broody about this".

"I speak my mind". The black hedgehog showed a faint smirk.

Silver gave a thumbs up to the life-form.

"That makes two of us!".

"C'mon!". Eggman spoke, walking toward the starting line while simultaneously tugging the straps attached to the horse he was riding. "The event's about to start".

"Wish me luck, doctor!". Shadow grabbed the black horse and hopped on its back, the hedgehog sitting comfortably in the saddle as he rode to the start line. Shortly, the whistle blew and Shadow tugged the straps on his horse to start moving, the other competitors watching him move around the obstacle course, jumping over hurdles and avoiding incoming walls of wood along the way. This has gotten off to a great start by the ultimate life-form. He tugged on the straps to make the horse go faster and more efficiently before making his way over more hurdles to toward the finish line. Silver saw how decent he played with the event. As Shadow passed the finish line with his horse, that was when he jumped off and met the silver hedgehog whom was starting right after the next competitor - Bowser Jr..

"I think I did my part. Now it's time to sit out for the rest of the event". The black hedgehog patted his horse and walked it to the stables for it to get some rest.

"If you say so, Shadow". Silver watched as Bowser Jr. could be seen walking to the start line as he hopped on his brown horse. The koopa son of Bowser was with his dad, as he observed his son while going second in the Equestrian event. As the whistle determined the start of the race. Bowser Jr. tugged on his horse, leading it to suddenly run. As mentioned, this was his third time competing in events in a row. He was looking to grab some serious competition from Team Sonic, and may be able to outmatch Shadow's points. The koopa son rode on his brown horse, tugging to make his companion jump over hazards such as low fences, white wooden walls and ponds to name a few. Bowser, Daisy and Larry Koopa watched as their member wanted to make them proud. He crossed the finish line from riding through the obstacle course for a few minutes. The koopa son hopped off his horses and ran to Bowser, growling with awe. Blaze watched the two from a comfortable distance with her majestic white horse, observing their behaviors.

"That to me looks like winning growling". The purple cat spoke through a calm tone.

"Don't get your work cut out, Blaze!". Eggman was behind her, the black horse his chosen pick for the event. "Bowser is a good friend of mine! I know that growl is nothing too sinister!".

"You have a point, Eggman".

"Silver, what is that?!". The doctor spotted the silver hedgehog walking behind the stage with his white horse. He was feeding the friend an apple. "You know your little pony still won't be the best with that apple you fed him!".

" _My_ little pony?". The hedgehog from the future turned to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Did I distract you?!".

Silver instead didn't respond but glared at him. He tugged the straps to force the horse with him and the two of them entered the field. They stood in front of the starting line, readying themselves for the whistle. He saw Team Mario from a distance, not enough to fully distract him as he awaited for the start. The rest of Team Sonic watched him perform as it blew, the silver hedgehog and his horse companion following the route and avoiding any obstacles. He was gaining points while doing so. Silver crossed the finish line shortly before hopping off the horse and reaching for the straps. He tugged it toward the stables where the three other Team Sonic members were. The look on Eggman's face as he was the next teammate to perform was nothing short of interested to see if he won another medal.

"You did good, Twilight Sprinkle!". Silver patted his horse as Eggman looked at him.

"I don't suppose I could pull off those tricks too". The doctor was with Shadow as the black hedgehog too looked at him.

"I mean, you did last Olympics. Why not here too".

"He's just giving you a masters tip on winning your own gold medal, doctor". The life-form responded.

"How'd it go, Silver?". Blaze jumped down from her seat toward the silver hedgehog, walking his horse inside the stable.

"What did you think? You was watching me perform".

Blaze chuckled, covering her mouth with her left hand.

"I was distracted by all of the phones and electronic devices in Rio De Janeiro going haywire to even see you pull off those stunts".

"Sonic and Tails are on the case, Blaze!". He walked out and looked at the purple cat girl. "Nothing is going to rear its ugly head any time soon".

"I guess...". Blaze concluded as she and Silver saw Larry Koopa hop on his horse at the starting line. The koopaling was getting ready for the inevitable whistle to blow. As soon as it did, the horse began galloping to its first obstacle - a single hurdle low on the ground. Larry Koopa successfully jumped over with his brown horse and ran for the next hurdle, which was white wooden walls covering the right side of the track. Within seconds, the koopa too the left to keep out of his horse crashing and losing points. He raced around the track, Larry getting attention for just how good he was as the guest. Infact, there wasn't a single event in which the guest characters weren't in the top 3 at this point. Within a few minutes, Larry crossed the finish line with a decent amount of points, averaging the top player of the Equestrian event. Team Sonic watched on as the koopaling went over to his dad, Bowser going next in Team Mario's roster of the event. The next player to utilize the track was Dr Eggman, the tall doctor tugging the straps on his horse with gentle ease and heading for the starting line. Eggman lifted himself up on the saddle and got ready. Neither of Team Mario wanted to know why the horse didn't fall due to his weight. I guess cartoon psychics don't work in a way that normal psychics would. The whistle blew, Eggman riding his horse to the first hurdle. His main goal was grabbing as many points as he could to obtain him his own gold. Minutes in and he could already hear such a crowd cheering him on, despite being Sonic's nemesis and all. He crossed the finish line after grabbing an already decent amount of points, even more so than the worse performing act so far into the competition. Eggman hopped off and tugged his horse to walk by him toward the stables, giving the field up for Bowser to enter.

"How's that?". Dr Eggman shortly came out of the stables and walked over to Shadow, Blaze and Silver.

"That's all that was ever needed, doctor". Shadow folded his arms throughout, observing with the same kind of expression than with Blaze, albeit much darker. Bowser hopped on the horse much smaller than him. Like Eggman, his weight somehow made the horse average that from when the king koopa was off. Bowser wanted to make up for the koopa-special pizza he had prior to this event. He started to run around the field as soon as the whistle blew, Team Mario trying to bask in another gold medal it seems. The last time Bowser participating in the event was when he shared the gold medal along with Donkey Kong, Roy Koopa and Mario surprisingly. The koopa was grabbing a decent set amount of points, averaging even the most of past competitors in the event thus far. Bowser crossed the finish line in a matter of the minutes provided by the event organizers. Seems pretty okay according to the rest of his Team, but that meant Blaze the Cat could snatch up the gold medal like she did in the Rhythmic Gymnastics event. The purple cat girl hopped on her majestic white, slightly purple horse to match her fur as she looked in the direction of the race track. The obstacles look the same to her than what she saw on the ground. This made her confident to win another gold, but mere filled with a nervous energy built up inside of her that she may not pass the top scorer - Bowser Jr. She holstered the grip on the straps as the whistle began to blow, the princess obviously ready for what was about to come. Her horse was ready, as it went toward the first obstacle as soon as the signal started i.e whistle. Blaze was starting to grab some decent amount of points, compared to what she saw off the field. As the second to last competitor, she was proving as much as a threat than what the guest character was capable off. Already proving herself to win the events between the sticks, Blaze passed the finish line by a margin of points added to her. This would allow her to win the second gold she desiered, and mount Team Mario's pressure again. She hopped off her horse and began to move toward the stables. The last competitor of the Equestrian event was walking toward the field with her horse. Daisy lifted herself up on the animal and faced the field, waiting for the whistle to blow. She was ready to prove Blaze wrong. The match was on, Daisy guiding her brown horse to the first hurdle to jump over. Success! The princess raced towards the second hurdle to dodge to the opposite side. She was already starting to prove the Sol princess she was a better rider than her. Blaze watched from the stands along with the rest of Team Sonic. She sighed and thought to herself...

"She might snatch my second gold away...".

Daisy was halfway across the track preparing herself for the next hurdle coming up. She jumped over that, all the while acting as a professional horse racer. Onlookers of chaos, shy guys and koopa troopas watched her as the final stages of this event wrapped up. Grabbing more points than the average player, Daisy galloped toward the finish line with pride and a sense of accomplishment. No wonder she was made to go last, all the other competitors were either lackluster or did the best they could. She crossed the finish line, Daisy cheering and waving to the audience like she had just come 1st place.

"We'll see, Daisy". Blaze pondered, all the while keeping things calm as the Sol princess observed her walking back to the stables with the horse she had in tow.

"So that's why you two went last". Shadow spoke to the girl. "you both share an equal amount of rivalry between one another.

"Yes...".

Team Mario regrouped as both teams spilled onto the field, Eggman towering over his team. It would either be Daisy or Blaze, considering the two were sharing the Rhythmic Gymnastics together. The large board that showed the scores were getting ready to announce the winner, with both girls pleading for the gold.

"The winner of the Equestrian event is...Blaze the Cat!".

Daisy was shocked to find out that her points were not enough for the Sol princess' inevitable escape to the second gold. Now that Blaze was on equal grounds with Luigi, Team Sonic shared a pretty equal amount of gold with the opposition. Blaze, Daisy, and eventually third placed Bowser Jr. saw the medals table complete with the three podiums from before. It would be Blaze's second time to hop on the taller one. She took the gold medal and took no time in going up there to cheer the closing stages of the Equestrian event.

 **1st Place: Blaze the Cat.**

 **2nd Place: Daisy.**

 **3rd Place: Bowser Jr.**

 **Team Mario: 4 Gold Medals, 4 Silver Medals, 5 Bronze Medals.**

 **Team Sonic: 4 Gold Medals, 4 Silver Medals, 2 Bronze Medals.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. A Strange Discovery

After the Equestrian event...

"Well done on winning another gold medal, Blaze!". Silver was there to wish the cat girl good luck and the simple tidbit paid off as expected. They were currently on their way back to Team Sonic's Gym in Copacabana Beach, readying themselves for tomorrow's events. As if things weren't going well for the team enough, the leaders, Sonic and Tails seem to be investigating the strange signal that was coming from where they were leaving from. This ultimately led Knuckles to be put in charge of the gym until they got back. Shadow, Blaze, Silver and Eggman suddenly saw glimpse of Rio residents running in fear from an unknown object or thing. This has got to be some kind of sick joke, but Eggman was with the group, so it couldn't have been him.

"What's going on?". Blaze asked, tugging the gold medal behind her as she saw the commotion that was unfolding in front of her very eyes.

"I have no idea what". The silver hedgehog stepped forward, his heroism about to be taking into action.

"What are you doing?".

"Something is causing something strange to come out of this city!". Silver turned to Blaze, his trusty companion. "I don't want something bad happening to that gold medal, Blaze. I'll go check out what's going on".

"You just want an excuse to avoid competing in the javelin event, don't you?". Shadow responded to the silver hedgehog, the nervous look on his face deterred the telekinetic hedgehog to merely flinch.

"I don't even want to do it, Shadow. I'm just sayin'"".

"I'll lead them back to the gym, Silver". Dr Eggman volunteered to take Shadow and Blaze back. "You go see what's causing that signal in this area".

"Right". Silver had some thought of uncertainty, but kept in the faith of a tamed Eggman trucing with the mobians this time. The telekinetic hedgehog parted ways with the rest of his team and waled a different way, toward the south-eastern side of Deodoro. Townspeople from the local area were running away from that direction, so it would only seem natural for him to see what was going on. Upon arriving at a sudden dirt path with hills that hugged the right side of the road and eventually wrapped around to make the path a dead end, Silver was sure that this road was leading him to somewhere interesting.

"What is this place?". He spoke as he kept walking down the dirt road.

To his surprise, he found a strange mechanical structure just lying, connecting with the Rio hills of Deodoro. Strange, he thought. He walked closer, the structure growing closer to him. Knowing his find, Eggman would be behind all of this. The hedgehog walked even closer, until his foot stood on something strange. Silver glanced down and found a mechanical part just laying on the ground picking up dirt.

"Huh...". He crouched down and picked it up. To his knowledge, it must be some cable thingy that connected to other parts to make it work. That was his thought. No doubt Tails was looking for something lie that to build a signal and track the same mechanical base that Eggman had lying here in Deodoro. Silver wanted to keep hold of the strange machine part and show it to Tails. But the yellow fox boi was already busy trying to build a receiver to track down the signal. So it's no use at this point. He made his way out of Deodoro in a hurry to avoid attracting attention to himself. He was going back to Copacabana Beach toward Team Sonic's gym to show what he had just found after the Equestrian event.

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Day 5: BMX & Javelin Throw

[Day 5]

 **BMX**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Luigi, Yoshi, Dry Bones and Waluigi.**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Wave the Swallow and Metal Sonic.**

Deodoro plays host to the second event in just days - the BMX event held at the Olympic BMX center. It was the same place Silver found a strange mechanical part right next to a lair, presumably that of Eggman's. He and Tails had no intentions to backtrack to Deodoro, since the majority of Team Sonic were either at Copacabana or Maracana for the other event of the day. This led four members of the team to head to the BMX event, Shadow's second visit to Deodoro. Neither he had the idea of a base being laid here in the district, but that isn't gonna stop him getting his second gold medal. Team Mario entered the stadium and spotted Team Sonic, a guest in Wave the Swallow who had to train elsewhere for the BMX fix. They also had a one time only character - Dry Bones. The skeleton had to share the same arena as the female Babylon Rogue, ensuring that the two may or may not have a good relationship going. It was put to the test as both teams saw the racetrack in front of them. The female swallow looked over to the opposition, they too getting prepared for the BMX event.

"Hmph! I've no doubt they'll be chasing the dream too!". Wave began as he saw Luigi, two time gold medalist and great sportsmanship player.

"Poor Tails couldn't beat him twice". Amy responded as the pink hedgehog watched them with her. "He's too busy finding something strange in this area.

"That might explain why my communicator isn't working right". The swallow pushed her communicator located near her bandana.

"Ladies and gentlmen!". The announcer grabbed the attention of those around the BMX centre, including Wave and Tails. "Welcome to the Rio 2016 Olympics BMX event held inside of this outdoor center. Our eight competitors will battle it out for a chance at our gold medal. Leading Team Mario is Luigi, and leading Team Sonic is Amy Rose!".

Both the green plumber and the pink hedgehog waved as they lead their team to the bikes located on a ramp acting as the starting line. As the bikes drew closer to them, the teams saw each other and shook hands, no doubt Luigi will be the victor here again.

"Good luck, Luigi!". Amy shook his hand, the weird sensation of Luigi's hand being shaken by a girl before was nothing short of merely a distraction.

"Uh...likewise!". He responded as shortly after, both teams walked up the staircase leading up to the BMX bikes.

"I hope I can break Luigi's win streak". Wave thought as she lept onto the level of the bikes.

"Wave seems like the candidate to win this event, must be why she dresses like someone who would get gold". Waluigi thought.

The eight competitors hopped on their bikes shortly after and waited for the whistle to blow. For someone like Wave and Dry Bones, this was their only opportunity to impress, seeing this was their only event. Both players looked at each other from adjacent bikes and looked back to the track below. As the whistle blew, the competitors pushed their bikes forward and raced down the ramp toward the first small hill that acted a booster ramp. Wave's eyes were centered on that specific boost to race ahead, but so was Luigi and Dry Bones. All three hit the ramp at the same time, with the added bonus of Wave jumping off her bike and back-flipping before landing back on the bike. She had the energy to pedal ahead of Luigi and Dry Bones, seeing the first 180 curve up ahead. The first set of rails were before that, as the female swallow steered the bike toward the start of those specific railings to grind. Meanwhile, the other racers were closing in on her from behind, Waluigi and Amy among them. Wave's bike was now off the ground and grinding, but only for a limited time as the rails ended and she put the wheels back on the dirt path on the field. The 180 curve was coming up and Wave pedaled faster to gain some distance from the others before heading for another booster on the curve. This was only one of the three 180 curves on the BMX track. After that came one set of railings before a second ramp. At this point, Luigi saw that this was game on and pedaled faster, catching up to the female swallow. Wave didn't allow it however and steered the bike toward the railings to grind on. This gave her more boost to keep a safe distance away from the green plumber. She hit the ramp perfectly, giving her insane airtime with the bike. Her boost was almost full, giving the green plumber the impression that he might lose his streak. Wave sped toward the ramp right before the second 180 curve and jumped at the right time, spinning her bike with her hands before landing back down. All the other racers were either past the first 180 curve or the ramp, Wave briefly checking behind her before continuing. She sped toward the boost up on top of the 180 curve and jumped to gain more energy from the bike. Not long after, she was met with a long railing that descends down. Wave decided to hit that, thus grinding down to the track. At this point, Luigi couldn't believe how good of a player she was. His streak was finally gonna be broken by a girl, after winning against a Zeti and acing the Long Jump event. Luigi jumped on the long railing to grind, but at this point Wave was already jumping perfectly on the three hills toward the final 180 curve. She steered the bike to the boost, and in doing so gave her more speed. This was the final stretch. She saw the finish line just hiding behind the final, large ramp ahead of her. Luigi was speeding toward the third 180 curve and just managing to pass Wave for a breif second.

"Not on my watch!". The swallow sped up the bike, giving Luigi no chance to beat her at this point. She found a small ramp just before the larger one and hit it perfectly. Wave sped things up and burst her way up the larger ramp, performing a frontflip with the bike still with her after jumping at the right time. From this, Luigi couldn't see the swallow anymore, as she slowed things down toward the finish line. The other racers didn't even finish the final curve yet, but Wave already won by the looks of it. She crossed the finish line, allowing time to brake and hop off. With her bike now in her hands, she walked toward the side of the track and placed it down. At this point, Luigi crossed the line and saw Wave standing beside the track, her expression granting the swallow that she had just broken Luigi's win record.

"It was a good run!". The swallow offered the green plumber a handshake, fearing that her 1st place would make her unlikable. She decided to take things easy around these parts.

"Yeah...you won me a silver medal instead! I never knew a guest would beat me, especially on Team Sonic!". Luigi shook the girl's hand and took his bike to the side.

"Now we wait for the other racers...".

Moments later, the racers emerged from the top of the ramp and raced to the finish line, beating one another out on who will get the bronze medal. Likewise, it was Shadow the Hedgehog who came third, as the life-form had absolutely no chance against victors like Wave and especially Luigi.

"I guess Wave won, huh". Shadow looked at the green plumber, knowing he had the answer.

"She broke my win streak too, I don't blame her".

Shadow gave a faint smile.

"If the Long Jump event was anything to go by".

"Ha, yeah, yeah!". Luigi chuckled.

The three medalists spotted the the medals table and the podium for the three medals provided. This left the fourth placed competitor wishing that Shadow hadn't sped up to gain the bronze. Wave, Shadow and Luigi took the the medals table and placed their respectively medals around them before hopping on to the podiums to grant bragging rights.

 **1st Place: Wave the Swallow.**

 **2nd Place: Luigi.**

 **3rd Place: Shadow the Hedgehog.**

* * *

[Sonic's gym, Copacabana Beach]

"Tails!". Silver found the kitsune after the yellow fox boi opened the door after spending some large amount of time in Maracana. "How long was you gone for?!".

"I tried, and I couldn't find any spare parts that will help this receiver work. I looked all over Maracana for one, but I found nothing useful". Tails sighed, but Silver had other options.

"Don't worry". The hedgehog got up and walked over to him. "While I was searching in Deodoro, I came across a machine part that might have fallen from the base that was lying there".

Silver fished into his pockets and found the exact machine part.

"Wait! Let me have a look at that part!". Tails pointed to it.

"Be my guest!". The hedgehog gave the part.

"This is exactly what I need! Thanks Silver! I'll get to building one right away. Uh, are you going to the Javelin event held there?".

"I decided to sit out and let Knuckles go there instead. Shame that I can't watch it on TV since the signal is getting stronger and stronger".

"Well I'm going to investigate as soon as I built this. I have a feeling Sonic is there right now considering he hasn't been seeing us for the past couple of days".

"Yeah...". Silver nervously chuckled. "The last time we saw him was when Sticks won us a glod medal".

"Tell Amy she is in charge for a bit until Knuckles gets back, okay?". Tails walked over to the his desk and got straight to building.

"Gotcha!". The hedgehog gave a delight thumbs up to the kitsune. Watching him tinkle with the machine part and the receiver knew he was making no useless object, but something to track down an Eggman scheme more or less.

* * *

 **Javelin Throw.**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Mario, Wario, Donkey Kong and Dry Bowser.**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Knuckles the Echidna, Vector the Crocodile, Blaze the Cat and E-123 Omega.**

Maracana stadiums plays host to another event, not least the second to last event in the Olympics. This time it was Javelin Throw, the setting growing familiar with both teams looking to grab the gold medal. Mario, the leader of his team were starving for the gold, seeing how Wave put her team in front earlier. Knuckles, Silver, Blaze and E-123 Omega entered the stadium, packed with chaos, shy guys and koopa troopas alike. To their direction of sight sat a large grassy field accompanied by a line drawn in the shape of a large megaphone, with lines going across. Those lines were also accompanied by small flags and domes with numbers to determine each individual score for the event. Team Mario entered the stadium, seeing Team Sonic in their line of sight. The leader of the team, Knuckles walked over, Mario too walking as the red plumber and the red echidna grew closer to observe the pre-show.

"I guess we meet again, Mario!". Knuckles caught the the field out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to the event. "I can't wait to see how we do in this event!".

Mario adjusted his hat to face it directly toward the field. He couldn't wait to see what Knuckles had for the Javelin Throw event, alongside his leadership to his team too. He nodded in response, a man of few words was the red plumber capable of carrying. The rest of Team Mario and Team Sonic walked over to Mario and Knuckles, observing the field.

"Calculating data: Javelin Throw must be imminent here. Get ready". Omega spoke.

"Will do, Omega!". Blaze responded to the friendly E-series robot.

Just then, the announcer spoke through the microphone, speakers all around Maracana Stadium was blasting the announcer's voice as everybody could hear him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Rio 2016 Javelin event! Both teams from the same region of Copacabana Beach will battle it out to see who will take the gold and who will go on inferior with even a silver medal or bronze! Mario, the leader of Team Mario, and Knuckles, the leader of Team Sonic will see who will win this event!

Both teams could see a set of javelins in a pile next to a pile of sand indicating the throwing point of the javelin. There was also a line restricting competitors to go further, doing so would result in a foul disqualification.

"The first competitor to begin the event is... Mario!".

The red plumber walked over and picked up a javelin. Being the leader of both Team Mario in this javelin event and Team Mario in general, he had to have the recognition he deserves since saving the world from the crash of '83. He took strides back, toward the field where the javelin would end up. He had three attempts to show the rest of the crowd what he is made of. Mario charged forward and ran to the flat pile of sand, the focus of the throw. As soon as he reached the sand, he aimed the javelin in the air and threw it before he reached the restriction line. The red plumber looked on, the javelin travelling quite decently far, giving him 75.354 points on the first time of asking. The points were given courtesy of Orbot and Cubot, two of Eggman's cronies. Mario walked back to the star and picked up another javelin on the way. The competitors watched as the plumber an up to the sand pile to aim his javelin higher and try and bet his small record. He let go, the pointy javelin flying high, past the dome marked 70 to indicate which points the green plumber got. It landed just short of 80 points, beating his first attempt by some distance. Mario had one final attempt to do this, thus picking up the last javelin he wanted and starting from the same distance he began. He ran up, aimed the javelin and soared it way higher than his first two attempts. However, the wind had different ideas and landed Mario's third and final attempt just short of of equalling his first attempt. At least he got 78.241 points to brag home about, but would it be enough considering he was the one to start the event. Up next came Blaze the Cat, the agile purple cat picking up a javelin and walking toward the starting point in which she took a direct sight of the field, now shot with each of Mario's three attempts. The cat girl took a deep breath and ran up to the sand pit before she aimemd the javelin high to match the wind's ideal momentum and soar it toward the field, the cat almost losing balance from throwing it too close to the restriction line. The javelin barely beat out Mario's overall score of 78.241, giving Blaze 78.364 points on the first time of asking. She walked back to the starting point, picking up another javelin on the way. At least Mario is out of luck, Blaze being more agile than the already agile Mario with his jumps. Blaze took another run up to the sand pile, aiming high once she got there. However, she had to watch out for the restriction line at the end, the cat almost fouling because of her balance. The other competitors saw how ironic a cat almost lost balance and held in their laughter, not seeing the funny side from some of them. Blaze aimed the javelin high before throwing it far from the plumber's average. The wind was being generous to Blaze, or rather she pin pointed to speed of nature's fan. The javelin landed before her first attempt, giving the Sol princess more points. She had already won herself two gold medals already from Ryhthmic Gymnastics and Equestrian already, so image what would a third gold medal would be like. She held in her pride and walked back to the start, getting another javelin.

"Hmph!". Blaze was hoping to match her second javelin throw of 80.583, focusing on the field rather than her friends at this point.

She ran up after gaining some time to think about this and aimed the javelin to the wind's speed once at the pile of sand. Once threw, the javelin soared for a few seconds before landing back down at the cat's second batch of points. At least she got what she deserved, that being a total score of 80.670. Blaze took the points kindly, blocking out the blazing Rio sun with her hand and eyeing the third javelin carefully. She seemed confident with her points, making sure no one else overtakes her. The third competitor to go next was Donkey Kong, as the ape used his hands and feet to crawl like a real gorilla and pick up to javelin with one of the hands. Blaze walked beside the ape, not getting in his way and next to Knuckles.

"I feel confident on winning my third gold".

"Do you?". Knuckles was adamant about Donkey Kong's success in an event like this, giving up his extra Boxing training for this instead. "What do you make of one of Team Mario's goons winning it instead? What if they overtake your total score?".

"Then I won't feel sorry, coming off the bench with two gold medals anyway. It seems like a losing streak was made to me if that happened".

"You never know". The echidna concluded, watching Donkey Kong take to the sand pit and aimed his javelin high.

The ape threw the javelin in the air, picking up the wind's appropriate speed and landing just short of Mario's score. You know, as the first one to lead the event, the plumber would think he had the best score of the game, but that turned out to be false. Donkey Kong picked up another javelin and walked over to the starting point, aiming his sights of the gold that he might pick up. His second attempt started as the ape ran up to the sand pile and began to charge up his shot of the javelin. He threw it without hesitation, it gradually running with the wind. The landing was nothing short of spectacular, with 76.462 the distance covered with the second javelin. On to the final throw and Donkey Kong was eager to get his eyes on the gold medal. That's the question however, would he be able to beat out Blaze's 80.670? He began to run, picking up pace as he did so. As he began to put his feet on the sand pile did Donkey Kong aim his javelin high and shoot it before he could barely reach the restriction line. It landed high, but not enough to grant his position as first. The javelin landed at a distance of 79.433 according to Orbot. Not a bad effort, but Blaze did it way better. The ape guessed that he would win, and so opted to sit on the sidelines waiting for the next competitor, which was Knuckles the Echidna.

"Wish me luck!". The red echidna walked up to the javelin pile and picked one up, Blaze watching him depart from standing next to her.

"Trust me, Knuckles". The cat was folding her arms and contemplating the possibility of losing her streak. "One of Team Mario is going to win the gold".

The echidna walked over to the starting point and got ready to charge. He ran, aiming the javelin high as soon as he got to the sand. By throwing it when he had the chance, the javelin soared into the air, managing to bypass one of Donkey Kong's missiles. This was good and all, but he needed to do better, He took out a second javelin on the way to the starting point. Knuckles took a quick breath before he charged up to the sand pile. He aimed the javelin high, managing to throw it perfectly with the wind's rhythm. Within moments, the javelin landed toward Blaze's third, her record slowly becoming encompassed. Knuckles only had one more shot at this left, thus picking up the third and final javelin and heading to the starting point. He eyed his second javelin, his goal was to improve and that, even if it was just barely. He took a run up to the sand pile, aiming the javelin high and throwing it once he passed the pile. Everybody saw the javelin soar a high as can be before landing back down just behind Blaze's score. His third attempts surrounded the total score, but couldn't beat it. He assumed the wrong and shrugged it off.

"Guess we're going to have to wait and see". He softly spoke to himself as he made his way to the sidelines in favor of Dry Bowser coming to the start with his javelin. The skeleton koopa charged up to the sand pile, aiming the missile to match the wind's predicament and shot when he felt was ready and enough. His javelin was determined to beat the 80.670 score from Blaze's third attempt. But fell short of that was what was desired. His first score was 80.132, short of just under 0.500 points. Dry Bowser roared and went back to the starting point, grabbing a second javelin to throw. He was ready to run up to the sand pile, as he did so shortly after. The skeleton koopa threw the javelin after landing past the sand pile and watched it soar through the air, the audience anticipating from the guest character. He watched his javelin soar through the air, his feet not touching the restriction line before him. It landed on the grassy field with a score of 79.869. Not good to surpass Blaze by a long shot. Even the purple cat girl was sure she was going to win for a thought that just creeped up in her head, but kept the idea that she was going to lose to a later opponent. Dry Bowser grabbed the final javelin of his participation and walked over to the same starting point. His eyes were directly fixated on the field, and the sand pile that was below him from a distance. He ran up, the koopa skeleton growing closer to the sand pile and throwing the javelin once his feet left the sand. His precistion and accurary could only be summed up in decent at worst and a special ability of his at best. Blaze was starting to notice the threat come in from the koopa. The javelin landed just barely overtaking Blaze, at a final score of 80.684.

"Ah yes!". The cat girl observed Dry Bowser's total score. "I see he has overtaking me, judging by the large screen that everybody could see around Maracana Stadium".

"I told you so, Blaze". Knuckles answered, the red echidna next to her.

"But then again, there's will Wario to go".

Up next was E-123 Omega, the robot of Team Dark picking up a javelin and walking to the starting point. He calculated the initial throw that he was about to pull off. He began to run, the sand pile drawing closer to his position and aimed it into the air once he touched the pile. He pushed his throwing hand forward, letting go of the javelin and letting it fly toward the points needed to beat Dry Bowser's narrow lead. His missile landed on the grass with a score of 78.959. Not bad but not good, still opening up the door to improving. Omega walked back to the start, grabbing his second javelin in the process. He was at the starting position of the throw-in, getting prepared to run up again. He did so, aiming when he was at the sand pile. Omega threw the javelin to match the wind's choice as the javelin became airborne. He scored favorable points, that being he barely improve, having the second score of 79.142. The Team Dark robot had one more try and picked up the javelin as he headed back. Omega faced the field, getting ready to charge and aim once he was at the pile of sand. He threw it, the javelin flying higher than the rest of the competitors at this point. But 79.958 was not enough to beat Dry Bowser. The robot was comfortable from his point of view, grabbing a set decent amount of points to even make it to the top of the final table. Wario was next, as the greedy arch-rival picked up the javelin he needed and start his attempts. Wario took a run toward the sand pile, aiming his javelin high and threw in the angle of the wind's liking. The missile landed with a point score of 80.132. Pretty impressive for a first attempt, but there was always the two more throws. The yellow arch-rival walked to the point after picking up another javelin. He wanted to make up for his loss in the Archery event, doing this for the team he once lost by a badger. Wario ran up to the sand pile, aiming his javelin high and waited to throw it with no hesitation. The javelin was let go from his hand and flew toward the 80 point dome, not intending to hit said dome. It manged to score slightly more than his first, with 80.323 now to his tally. Blaze observed her now defeated-ness of the situation. First Dry Bowser, and now Wario was going to win the event. The greedy arch-rival only had one more attempt to steal the gold, and with no Sticks in the way to stop him feels almost exciting for Wario to come up to the starting point with his third and final javelin to throw. He took a run up toward the sand pile and aimed the missile high. Throwing the javelin right as he was about to come up to the restriction line allowed the arch-rival to not lose balance from falling over the line. The javelin traveled far, managing to put Wario in first place with 80.937, beating out Dry Bowser from his own team.

"That should win me the gold now!". Wario agreed with his heavyweight status and walked to the sidelines, the last competitor of the event walking over. Vector picked up a javelin and went to the starting point. He aimed sights at the field in front of him and charged toward the sand pile, only letting go of the javelin once passed said pile. His missile was soaring in the air, landing close to Blaze's first attempt. The crocodile felt adamant that he was going to outsmart Wario and snatch the inevitable gold from his hands. He grabbed the second javelin and headed back to the starting point. His sights were on the gold, and if he could manage to get past 80.937 with this one he would have won it for Team Sonic. The Chaotix member ran up and aimed once at the pile. He allowed time to perfect his shot, but he was aware of the restriction line that ended his path. He threw the javelin in the air before the line approached him, the crocodile covering the sun with his eyes to see the javelin land nearby his first attempt. He wasn't sure if he could beat out Wario's record, but he was sure to beat it on his final bidding. Vector picked up the javelin and walked to the starting line, aware that if he threw the javelin closer to his previous two attempts, then that meant that Wario would have won it. Vector gave a deep breath, ran up and aimed in the air at the sand pile below him. He threw the javelin higher than expected, the wind gradually picking up the missile and carrying it across the field. It somehow lost the wind's choice and landed back down, only granting a 77.273 from Vector's third attempt. This meant that Wario had won the Javelin Throw, much anticpated from the loss at the Archery event two days ago.

"The winner of the Javelin Throw event is...Wario!".

"Yeah!". Wario high-fived Dry Bowser in gratitude for his gold medal at last. He soon spotted the medals table, the arch-rival, Dry Bowser and third placed Blaze the Cat wandering over to the table to place their respective medals around their necks. All three stood on the nearby podium that housed the top three places based on height.

 **1st Place: Wario.**

 **2nd Place: Dry Bowser.**

 **3rd Place: Blaze the Cat.**

 **Team Mario: 5 Gold Medals, 5 Silver Medals, 5 Bronze Medals.**

 **Team Sonic: 5 Gold Medals, 4 Silver Medals, 4 Bronze Medals.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Day 6: 100m Freestyle & Boxing

[Sonic's Gymn, Copacabana Beach]

"Hey guys!". Knuckles opened the door to come in along with Vector, Blaze and Omega. They were greeted to Amy taking charge while they were at Maracana Stadium. Tails was finishing up building the receiver that he will be able to use to track down the strange signal heard all around Rio de Janiero, hence the yellow fox boi walking toward the group, not least Knuckles.

"I knew I had it in you to come back!". Tails spoke. "By the way, thanks Amy for looking after the gym while we was away!".

Amy, sat on the couch between Zavok and Sticks was facing the yellow fox and red echidna. The three was taking a break, the latter still in hopes for the Boxing event. What was in Tails' hand was a machine that could track down the strange base Silver found in Deodoro a while back. He looked back at Knuckles and grew concerned to give up his reserved place at the 100m Freestyles tomorrow.

"I really hope someone else could go to the swimming event tomorrow". Tails didn't have the capability to balance his current mission and taking part in the event, hence Knuckles briefly searching around the gym with his eyes.

"You really want to find Sonic, don't you pal?". The echidna walked over to the second empty couch in the main room connecting the doors to the entrance, Archery range and other rooms. "I can't let Metal Sonic get all wet enough for him to malfunction. Who else is fit for 100m Freestyles?".

He looked around the room, Shadow and Silver coming out from the lounge as Vector walked in. Either the two hedgehog would have to particpate in another event or else they were going to be unbalanced for tomorrow's event.

"Shadow! Silver! Are you willing to participate in the 100m Freestyles event tomorrow?". The red echidna looked at both of them.

The two hedgehogs looked at each other, figuring out who was the better swimmer than the other. Knuckles could always wait for Sonic, but the blue hedgehog was nowhere to be seen around the gym, plus he needed a life jacket to save himself from the deep waters of the swimming pool. After an awkward silence broke out, Silver stepped forward to break the dead noise.

"I'll participate in another event, Knuckles!". He spoke, granting Shadow to roll his eyes at the idea.

"You've been in enough events for a week, Silver!". The life-form remarked, the silver hedgehog turning around.

"At least this hedgehog hasn't won a gold yet, unlike you who got his at the first time of asking!".

"If that's so much your talk, maybe I'll rival you in the event!".

"Hmmmm". Zavok observed from the couch. "He still hasn't found luck within his own events, the closest he ever got to was the 110m Hurdles".

"Knuckles! Who won the Javelin Throw?!". Silver walked up to him.

"Wario did. He wanted to give back the team what he lost at his previous event!".

"That greedy sucker punch of a arch-rival to Mario wanted that gold the second I beat him!". Sticks answered, giving herself a break from all of this Olympic madness.

"He got what he wanted, which is fine by me. I'm going to compete in the Boxing event held in Barra a little later. Tails, you go to Deodoro and find out where that pesky signal is coming from".

"Got it!". The yellow fox boi concluded as he exited the gym, heading west. Knuckles then looked toward Amy, still sat on the couch.

"Taking a rest before you head into the 100m Freestyles event, huh?". The echidna guessed that a girl like her would hone excellent agility needed to win the event if she rest her body just after training and before the actual thing.

"Pretty much, I don't want Team Mario to win both this event and Boxing. It'll be Day 2 all over again, and you know how much we worked hard to get back on level terms with them".

"A Zeti like Zavok, a strong heavyweight champion and bulky leader of his small Deadly Six team is enough to win the Boxing event! Anyone can dream, Amy...".

* * *

 **[Day 6]**

 **100m Freestyles.**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Peach, Daisy, Luigi and Wendy O. Koopa**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat.**

Needing to fill the void of an unbalanced Team Sonic team, Shadow wanted to give this a shot, despite the event mainly consisting of mostly female character. Him, Silver and two time gold medalist Luigi was able to fit just right in, seeing how Tails traveled to Deodoro to track Eggman's scheme. It was inside the swimming complex that the two teams met each other, just before they were heading for the changing room to change into their outfits, leaving Luigi and Wendy to cope with the two hedgehogs.

"Looks who's back from winning their two medals...". Shadow saw the green plumber walk toward them, along with a new face called Wendy O. Koopa.

"I could say the same thing about Blaze". Luigi answered, knowing the cat was here because he sent Peach and Daisy to the changing rooms with Amy and Blaze.

"I'm the guest character of this event". Wendy spoke to both Silver and Shadow in a calm tone. "Having Luigi by my side fills me with determination".

"Uh, huh. Yeeeeaaaaahhhh!". Silver rolled his eyes at the koopa's words. "You're looking to add to the stash".

"No doubts in my mind you are too". The plumber responded. "Ever since electronics all over Rio have malfunctioned due to a strange signal, we were anticipating gold medals from every event, even after they had finished".

"Tails is getting to the bottom of that signal, Luigi". Shadow explained the that the situation is getting fixed, granting Luigi a thumbs up toward the two hedgehogs. All four heard the changing room doors open as Amy, Blaze, Peach and Daisy all walked out in their swimwear, the same outfits they wore for the Rhythmic Gymnastics event. Silver got distracted at so much skin the girls, especially Blaze were showing off, therefore Shadow slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself, Silver!". The black hedgehog grabbed his arms and retracted his position to face the life-form. "We are not here to stare at women!".

"Hmmm... I was hoping someone would get aroused". Blaze closed her eyes, arms folded to a pensive nature.

"We better go to the diving boards stationed on the eight lanes of the swimming pool". Amy quickly broke the conversation that was getting nowhere, grabbing the attention of all competitors to follow the pink hedgehog. Crowds of chaos, shy guys and koopa troopas all watched as the competitors lined the lanes they picked for the event. Shorty after, the announcer granted the beginning of the true event to unfold.

"Welcome all to the 100m Freestyles event held in the Barra swimming complex! Team Mario and Team Sonic will be looking to add another gold medal to their collection! Both teams are currently level on the same amount of gold medals, but will that change today with this event and the Boxing event held in the nearby building? The Olympics are really unpredictable! Without further ado, let's began! Will all participating swimmers each take a lane and stand on the diving boards ready to enter the pool!".

Both Team Mario and Team Sonic took a lane to swim in, Luigi taking the far right and Shadow taking the opposite to perfectly sandwich the competitors inside. Silver looked into the water below him and took a deep breath, his aim was to win a gold medal, as his previous attempts deterred the telekinetic hedgehog away from the prize. He bent down and waited for the whistle. So did all of the other competitors, not least Shadow whom was concentrating on the game. The whistle blew, being heard around the complex as the eight competitors dived into the water. Amy was surprisingly ready for the swim, going into first place as the pink hedgehog was concentrating stroking the pool water with her gentle hands. Luigi was closing the gap on her, but pressing on was her key in this event. Everybody else was soon catching up to the two however, as Amy and Luigi was closing in on the wall to head back. Unbeknownst to them, Wendy was catching up, proving yet again that guest characters were one to watch out for. She was swimming fast, and not just because she was another koopaling. Amy touched the wall and started to head back to the diving boards, as did Luigi and Wendy. Silver took one look at the green plumber and knew he wasn't fooling around when Shadow said that he won two gold medals prior. Now was the time for Blaze and Daisy at the back of the rankings to catch up, thus stroking the water faster. Amy was already in her backstroke, merely noticing Wendy O. Koopa passing her at that very moment. The koopaling sped toward the finish line that grew inevitable for her, no one else encompassing her at that point. She touched the wall, facing upright and saw Amy carelessly backstroking as fast, still not noticing Wendy's victory she was robbed of. The pink hedgehog touched the wall, pressing her hands against the thick tiled metal and pulled her body vertically in a standing position. She looked around, Wendy waving to her while smiling.

"Oh come on!". The pink hedgehog realized her gold medal was stolen by the guest character. Luigi made it back to the diving boards and stood up to notice Amy and Wendy had beaten the plumber to have the bronze medal. At least it was better than coming in fourth place. All of the other competitors swam back to the wall with the announcer clearing things out.

"The winner of the 100m Freestyle is...Wendy O. Koopa!".

"For a second I thought Amy was going to win us the gold...". Blaze folded her arms. "I guess I was wrong".

The purple cat girl placed her hands on the wall, pushing herself out of the chlorine pool with the other competitors. The pink hedgehog walked over to her, distraught over Wendy's sneaky victory.

"What happened?". The Sol princess asked her fellow hedgehog friend.

"I think the backstroke caused Wendy to perform so well. She sped past me without me noticing".

"At least you got the silver medal. That's better than nothing".

"I guess you're right, Blaze". The pink hedgehog concluded before she caught a glimpse of Luigi and Wendy walking over to the medals table and podium. She decided to part ways with the cat and walk over to said objects herself. By placing each respective medals on and walking up to the right podium felt pride and hope for Team Sonic's eventual comeback in the Boxing event.

 **1st Place: Wendy O. Koopa.**

 **2nd Place: Amy Rose.**

 **3rd Place: Luigi.**

* * *

Outside the swimming complex...

"(Oof! What was that for?!)". An enraged Donkey Kong was standing outside of the Boxing venue glaring directly at Knuckles, whom repeated his emotion aggressively. (I don't know what's going on and why you're doing this, but you got to stop sabotaging our training!)".

"Me! You sabotaged our training. I don't know what excuses you have that I don't! It must be Bowser!".

"(Passing the blame now, are we? I thought you were better than this, Knuckles!)".

Amy, Blaze and the rest of the 100m Freestyle team came out of the swimming complex at that exact time, all changed back into their Olympic outfits that were worn for the majority of the games. They exited to what seemed to be a scoff between the two heavyweights.

"What's going on?!". The pink hedgehog asked her cat friend, who was walking toward the two. Knuckles and Donkey Kong excused themselves by facing away from each other. Blaze undoubtedly went over to the echidna first, in a calm tone like what she was used to reverting to.

"What is it, Blaze?!".

"What's going on between you and Donkey Kong?".

"He's making accusations that I sabotaged his training! Like I do that anyway!".

"Strange...". Blaze continued, despite the ape clearly hearing what was behind him. "You're hot-headed, but you always fight fair. Am I missing something here?".

"I would never do something like that!". The echidna turned to the purple cat girl as Peach walked over to Donkey Kong. The ape's eyes clearly stated he was in a tough situation.

"(What, Peach?!)".

"I know you want to take this somewhere else away from Knuckles, but I need you to take this somewhere else away from Knuckles".

"(Isn't that the same thing?)". Donkey Kong turned his violently to Peach.

"Hang on!". Amy paused and thought about the connection between this and the strange signal. "I'm getting a strange feeling whether this is connected to the strange happenings around the city".

"All I can think of is one Brazilian Sonic fan told me that Donkey Kong tried to sabotage the training so he would have the advantage".

"(And I was informed about Knuckles' scheme through a Brazilian Mario fan)". The ape added, ergo turning to Amy for answers.

"Add that to the gold medals in the Hall of Fame going missing, and it could only mean one thing...".

Knuckles and Donkey Kong eyed each other out of the corner of their eyes, looking back at Amy and squinted briefly.

"I don't get it".

"Someone is going out of their way to publicly shame us at the Olympic Games so far as to contacting two local fans of both sides and filling them with false information".

"Eggman by any chance?". Blaze spoke, but was shoved out of the door by the pink hedgehog.

"Don't be so ridiculous, Blaze! Eggman came with us seeking for gold medals! How could he be doing this?".

"Only Eggman can build weird signals in mountainsides and cause phones and other devices around the city. That, or I must be imagining things".

"Hmmmm...Well Tails is still investigating the strange receiver this city has gotten over the past few days". Knuckles responded. "No doubt that was where Sonic's been all of this time".

"Yeah, he always runs off when I'm near him!". The pink hedgehog grunted.

"The Boxing event is nearing us". Blaze grabbed the attention of all around her, the cat girl concluding this for another day. "You guys better get going if you're going to settle beef with one another".

Knuckles and Donkey Kong looked at each other and nodded. From there, the two competitors raced toward the Boxing arena along with their respective team.

* * *

 **Boxing.**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong and Bowser.**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Knuckles the Echidna, Vector the Crocodile, Zavok and Metal Sonic.**

The arena was jammed packed with a sell-out audience, the lights shining down at the ring at the center of said arena. Team Sonic wanted to level on terms with Team Mario, as with every other day they had succeed in. They had a special weapon in Zavok, their intimidating guest character. But Donkey Kong trained solely for this event, the ape settling the score with the Boxing leader of Team Sonic, Knuckles for the accusations of two fans sabotaging their training in the intervals of events. Heavyweights from both teams took to the competitors stands on either side of the ring in terms of entrances, waiting for the announcer to be heard all around the arena.

"Time to pound some meat in and say this was good enough for me to do!". Vector pounded his fists ready for the event. He was sat in the stand next to Knuckles and Zavok as the echidna started to reply.

"Donkey Kong is a real threat. His training since Day 1 is going to give him and Team Mario another gold medal if I'm not mistaken".

"Might I suggest we try to take away his pride and confidence if that's so?". The red Zeti asked behind the crocodile.

"What, and take away his training too? He's the only one on Team Mario who is the biggest threat out of all!".

"Thought you said no from the start". Zavok concluded, just in time too for the announcer to speak to the audience and competitors inside of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Boxing event held here in the Barra District! So far, Team Mario is in the lead with one gold medal more than Team Sonic. But is that all about to change after this event?! We're going to have to wait and see! Here's how the event will work out! Two players go head to head in a tournament rankings! Whoever wins the first match will move on to the semi-finals and face the winner of another match! There are two semi-final matches and one final! The competitor that wins the final will get the gold medal! Without further ado, let's announce the fixture list! The round of 8 will begin in a match between Metal Sonic and Yoshi, followed by Knuckles vs Bowser, Donkey Kong Vs Vector and Wario Vs Zavok".

"Easy enough for me to handle". The Zeti looked toward Wario, the arch-rival clearly being seen as Yoshi walked out of the competitors stand with Metal Sonic following.

"Okay! Let's waste no more time and get on with this event!".

 **Metal Sonic Vs Yoshi.**

 **Knuckles the Echidna Vs Bowser.**

 **Donkey Kong Vs Vector the Crocodile.**

 **Wario Vs Zavok.**

"Alright!". Wario looked adamant and confident, scooting out of the competitors stand after a few matches being played. "The only thing keeping us two apart is the three minutes it's going to take for me to get another gold medal!".

"It's your turn, Zavok!". Knuckles patted his back in a gentle manner so as to not upset the bulky Zeti. Wario got impatient and pointed two fingers towards him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Zavok the Zeti! The only thing keeping us two apart is the three minutes it's going to take for me to get another gold medal!".

"I heard you the first time, all of the salt from the Archery event".

"What?". Wario lowered his arm.

"Hehe...not a bright spark I hoped to fight. Why don't you prove I'm not as bad as you think by challenging me in a Boxing match".

"Okay, Uwe Boll! I accept!". The arch-rival raced to the ring and climbed to the center, sliding his gloves into the boxing gloves. The Zeti climbed to the middle of the ring and placed the gloves to fit on his gigantic hands. Lakitu floated to observe the two, acting as a referee for the event.

"Remember". Zavok reminded the greedy arch-rival standing right in front of him. "There are two rounds and three chances to get up from a hard blow to the face. Whoever gets the most knockdowns will win".

"Gotcha!".

"Now...let's us fight!". Zavok hid his face behind his gloves, preparing for the first punch made by Wario.

The whistle blew and Wario hid behind his gloves as Zavok waited for him to throw a punch. He took a brief glance at Wario before striking a first punch to him, blocking with the hard boxing gloves to shield him. Zavok was pulling no punches, but pushing his fists into Wario to try and get a good hit off of him. The arch-rival occasionally got a successful hit on the Zeti, but mostly it was Zavok trying to get a knockdown. He didn't want to get humiliated by losing to another guest character, as Wario desperately tried hard. The only problem was that he pitted against a fierce rival, someone to bring him down easily in a fist fight. After a few punches and perfect shields from the arch-rival, he was finally knocked down after a a well-fought after battle with the Zeti. He wanted to lay on the ground and try to recover, but Lakitu started to count down from ten. It was now or never, Wario managing to get up after 5 seconds on the ground. He had only one option, and that was to throw more punches at Zavok and block at the right time. Zavok waited for the perfect opportunity through all of the perfect blocks to take this to Round 2, knocking out Wario a second time. This time, the greedy arch-rival had a hard time recovering i.e getting back up. Lakitu was almost done counting to ten, but still no sign that the yellow Mario could resist taking an illegal punch to the nose. The round ended, Zavok leading with 2 knockouts. The Zeti allowed some time for Wario to recover, positioning himself for the second round. The greedy arch-rival wasn't done with Zavok, pulling himself to continue. Losing to a guest character was not in his favor, but losing to a guest character in the first round of a tournament just added more salt into his veins. Wario immediately threw a punch as soon as the whistle blew, throwing the Zeti off-guard. Zavok got back into the game with just a minor knockback and blocked with the gloves, finding an open window to attack. He understood Wario's frustration at the Archery event, albeit not being there. He just wanted to put him out of his misery by letting the arch-rival get beat by him. Zavok threw a massive punch at him, knocking the arch-rival down and Lakitu began to count to ten. However, this time, Wario admitted his defeat, having no chance to win against a bulky opposition like Zavok.

"Zavok is the winner! Wario just didn't ave enough strength to beat him!". The announcer proclaimed throughout the arena.

Wario slowly got up and looked toward a winning Zavok, pleased he was able to move on to the semi-finals. He shook the Zeti's hand, confident in winning the event. However, among the semi-finalists were Knuckles, Donkey Kong and Yoshi, the latter getting lucky against Metal Sonic. This meant that the fixtures had to continue to catch up.

 **Eliminated: Metal Sonic, Wario, Bowser, Vector the Crocodile.**

 **Knuckles the Echidna Vs Yoshi.**

 **Donkey Kong Vs Zavok.**

The next opponent the Zeti leader was facing was a well trained ape that has been training for this since the start of the Olympic Games, with Donkey Kong slipping on the boxing gloves. Zavok was intimidating, but hid his face behind the gloves to intimidate Donkey Kong. He was ready for it, the Zeti growing much more confident as the whistle blew, giving Donkey Kong the chance to hit. The way he attacked with such force gave Zavok the impression that he was going to lose in this semi-final fixture, but kept going as to not sound somber and end the journey for a Zeti. He found an open window to land a punch at Donkey Kong. It was merely just an impactful one as the ape quickly retaliated, throwing a much harder punch to him. This caused the Zeti to lose momentum for a brief period as the match entered its first 60 seconds on the clock. Donkey Kong wanted to break, his opponent much more of a hurdle rather than a pool of lava he had to precariously cross over. It felt tiresome for him, but kept pushing regardless. Donkey Kong landed a punch to the wide open Zavok, whom couldn't react in time, thus falling to the ground, beginning Lakitu's countdown. The look in his eyes told him to keep going, his journey into the event a well fought after affair he once had back in Mobius. Zavok got up and continued to fight, readying his gloves and preparing to block Donkey Kong's barrage of punches. One punch caused the Zeti to knockback, with the next rapid fire punch from the ape knocking him back to the ground. This time, Zavok couldn't get back up after recovering for more than the appropriate 10 seconds. Lakitu finished his countdown and declared Round 2 from either side. Donkey Kong was leading with two knockouts, further demonstrating he had the training to compensate for. The Zeti pushed himself to stand after catching his breath and energy, hiding himself behind the boxing gloves. Donkey Kong wasn't taking any chances, and neither was Zavok, who tried to control the fight by himself. The only one who signed up for the Olympics solely for this event. The whistle blew and Round 2 was in commence. The Zeti wanted to prove himself as the guest character was even more stronger than the average competitor, only problem was that Donkey Kong was standing right in front of him, preventing the Zeti from advancing on to the final. Donkey Kong was throwing so many punches at him, Zavok not even finding an open opportunity to land a hit. The ape somehow managed to bring the Zeti to the ground with a hard earned fist, Lakitu beginning to count to signify Donkey Kong's eventual victory. It only took a while for Zavok to recover, declaring this 'game on' right now. He blocked Donkey Kong's perfect shots before he got a few hits on the ape. However, that was still not enough to stop him, as the kong started to signify he wanted the gold medal from this event. Zavok landed a perfect opportunity to knock Donkey Kong to the ground, his attempts at reclaiming this merely just threatened by a bulky Zeti like Zavok. Lakitu came over to him and started counted, the ape quickly getting up and pounding one back at Zavok, sending him to the floor of the ring. What a marvelous reversal this was! Lakitu started to count down from his side, but the Zeti had a hard time recovering and thus lost the match when the countdown finished. It was all Donkey Kong with this match-up, Zavok having no chance against a trained ape from the start of the Olympics. It felt so lost, but also making sense. Zavok shook the kong's hand as he was beaten to the punch. Now it was just the final to look forward to.

 **Eliminated: Zavok, Yoshi.**

 **Knuckles the Echidna Vs Donkey Kong.**

"Hmmm...". The red echidna looked up at the board, the final fixture of the event focusing on the beef between the two heavyweights. He looked to Donkey Kong, ready to win that sweet gold medal from the crutches of Knuckles. The echidna looked at his team, waning him to win Team Sonic the gold medal. "Wish me luck, guys!".

"It'll be a pleasure watching you try". Zavok responded.

"You got this!". Vector answered.

Metal Sonic nodded, therefore giving the event leader of the team hope for the medal he deserved. Donkey Kong glared at Knuckles as he climbed into the ring for the final time. Both competitors were in the ring, looking at each other.

"Well looky who it is!". Knuckles spoke, giving Donkey Kong the confidence to show his rival what he has got.

"(Yeah, how did that happen?)".

"Well, I guess we're going to have to put our rivalry to test, am I right?".

Donkey Kong nodded, thus groping his boxing gloves to his face and the whistle blew. Knuckles took the first punch of the match, a punch that allowed the ape to block perfectly and send one back to the red echidna. Donkey Kong then unleashed a barrage of punches to Knuckles, the block not going to lat longer than Knuckles had expected. He moved around the ape and threw a punch back, causing the kong to flinch. This didn't last long, as Donkey Kong was able to recover quickly and move around the echidna, finding open windows to try and send him to the ground. He successfully knocked him down for a period of time as Lakitu counted down next to him. This didn't stop Knuckles however and got up after 5 seconds. Meanwhile, the rest of Team Mario and Team Sonic were watching the two powerhouses play each other like a card game.

"I like their style". Wario spoke toward Yoshi. "Donkey Kong really wants that gold medal, huh".

"(Considering the two had an argument prior to the boxing match, I don't feel surprised that they are facing each other in the final)". Yoshi understood.

"I want to feel bad for Knuckles, not just because he beat me in the round of 8". Bowser observed the grueling match-up.

Knuckles miraculously found a path that sent Donkey Kong to the ground for a while. Lakitu came over to the ape and started to count, just before the kong pushed himself to recover so easily. This prompted Knuckles to tighten his focus, moving around as the timer went to zero. The whistle blew and Round 2 was around the corner, each competitor going to either side of the corner ring and taking a short break. Zavok walked over and motivated the echidna. Yoshi came to Donkey Kong's side of the ring to aid him from outside.

"You're doing great, Knuckles!". Zavok said as the echidna was merely out of breath. The Zeti passed him a bottled water for him to drink in the interval.

"(You're level with him now, Donkey Kong)". Yoshi passed the ape a bottled water for him to drink in the interval.

Round 2 commenced with Knuckles and Donkey Kong returning to fight once more. The echidna and the ape were level with one knockouts each, but each were willing to take away the gold medal. Zavok currently holds the bronze medal as Yoshi was too weak against the strong echidna. Knuckles was the first to throw punches a Donkey Kong, but that didn't last long as Donkey Kong exchanged it with two punches. Both were moving around the ring, Lakitu also moving to get a clear view of the confrontation. This was just like the argument outside, but this time it was legal. Donkey Kong was the better of the two, as he tried desperately to bring Knuckles to a K.O, with Knuckles also trying to bring Donkey Kong to a K.O. This match-u was strong, just like their appearances. The clock was ticking fast, as Round 2 was beginning to end. However, Knuckles managed to send Donkey Kong to the ring, Lakitu coming over to the ape and counting to ten. He felt like it was all over it seems. But then something else happened, Donkey Kong was not letting his gold medal slide to the echidna and get back up, just in time for Round 2 to head into Round 3. The two retreated to the same corner and drank from the water bottles, Zavok and Yoshi each motivating them to carry on, with Knuckles leading with one more knockout than Donkey Kong surprisingly. Knuckles really wanted to stop Donkey Kong from getting the gold he always wanted, but at the same time Donkey Kong had plans to snatch it from the clutches of the echidna. Round 3 soon commenced and the two were eagerly moving around the ring, throwing punches at the right time and blocking certain game changers. It was the echidna who tried the hardest, Donkey Kong just too powerful for him to keep up. The ape threw a perfect punch at a wide open Knuckles, sending him to the ground and finding it very hard to get back without feeling dizzy and falling unconscious. He wanted to play it safe from the hard blow, as Lakitu started to count down. It was looking like it was going to Donkey Kong, the echidna taking a while to stand upright as ten was counted and that declared a winner.

"The winner of the Boxing match is...Donkey Kong!".

Knuckles soon got back up and got some time to get himself back together before heading to Donkey Kong and congratulated him.

"That was a pretty good match, my dude!". The echidna shook his hand, after the ape offered him one handshake. "Well done on getting the medal you deserved!".

"(I always longed for my gold medal ever since I started training for the Boxing event!)".

"Yeah! I guess you're right!".

Although he lost in the final, Knuckles still received a silver medal for getting this far. This meant Team Mario were now two gold medals ahead of Team Sonic, the latter team hopeful that they will win both of of the final two events to level otherwise they were the losers of the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Knuckles joined Zavok to followed Donkey Kong to the medals table just outside of the ring, with the podium being adjacent. Each medalist placed around their necks the respective medals and stood on the appropriate podium as the fans cheered for the conclusion of the Boxing event.

 **1st Place: Donkey Kong.**

 **2nd Place: Knuckles the Echidna.**

 **3rd Place: Zavok.**

* * *

Outside of the Boxing arena...

"Hey...Donkey Kong...". Knuckles wanted to clear things up with the ape, whom was staring at his hard earned gold medal with one of his hands. "I'm sorry for arguing with you earlier".

The ape therefore looked at him in response.

"(I don't even know what was going through my head when I told you that you sabotaged my training. I'm sorry too. I was over-exaggerating)".

"I was too. Glad to be putting this behind us and come out of top in the final, albeit myself losing to you".

"(Heh...Pleasure to beat you for the medal)". Donkey Kong concluded as the two competitors, plus the other Boxing players were walking outside of the Barra district. Suddenly, Tails started to run toward them in a panic state, somehow managing to find the base he was seeking. The yellow fox boi found Knuckles and Donkey Kong leading their team back to Copacabana Beach and rushed to them without hesitation. The panicked look in Tails' eyes, his heart beating faster, his body language being off? Something was definitely going on. It wasn't no coincidence either. Both of the Boxing leaders stopped with the teams and looked at Tails.

"Help!". The yellow fox pleaded. "Guys! Sonic's in trouble!".

"Tails!". The echidna looked at him, concerning for the blue hedgehog's safety as a friend. "What's going on?!".

"He's in turmoil inside of Deodoro's mountainside! I stumbled across this factory that was churning out the strange signal all across the city! That's probably how all of the devices malfunctioned!".

"Did you see him try and enter the base?!". Zavok asked.

"I did all I could to convince him I would join him, but he insisted I'd return back here!".

 _Flashback:_

 _"Sonic! What are you doing here?!". Tails asked the trusty blue hedgehog as the two stood outside of the strange mechanical base in southeast Deodoro._

 _"Tails!". The blue blur spoke. But not in a heroic tone, but instead a concerning matter. "What are you doing here?! It's not safe!"._

 _"I know. How come you haven't returned back to your gym?!"._

 _"I need to keep tabs on this base, seeing if I can find a way to somehow enter it! My sources tell Eggman is now teaming up with Bowser to reek havoc on the Olympic Games and set a rift between Team Mario and Team Sonic!"._

 _"That's cool and all, but two extra pairs of hands is always better than one!"._

 _"No way, Tails! It's not safe for a kid like you, even if you're the smarter of the team! The other Team Sonic members are worried about you! It's fine. I've got this in the bag! Tell them the news, okay buddy?"._

 _Tails nodded, keeping his independence in handy situations like this. He rushed back to the way back to Copacabana Beach, that's just so happens to be where the Boxing competitors were heading._

"That's the last time I saw him! As I ran, he was walking inside the factory! I came back to tell you guys the news, heeding to repeat the explanation when we get back to the gym!".

"What good is that if Sonic sent you to look for us while he loots Eggman's base?".

"There's a strange source of energy inside that factory that's transmitting weird signals all across Rio de Janiero! The last time you guys saw him was in Day 3, when Sticks won back the glimmering hope for us. Three days ago. There's no way that could lead up to what he's been going through now!".

"He always tries to fix things by himself nowadays". Knuckles shrugged, his impression that the blue blur had no time for his friends just like the old days when they used to hang out at the chao garden. "Gee, he's always so self-efficient".

"My advice is to wait until tomorrow". Tails concluded, as the group were heading back to Copacabana Beach. "I may have a feeling we can break open the door. Here!".

Tails then gave the red echidna one of his devices, a single button used for something. He looked at it as it encompassed his large gloves.

"Give this to Silver when we get back! He was the one that found the part that allowed me to build the receiver".

"Got it!". Knuckles comprehended to the yellow fox boi as he joined the Boxing teams into heading back to Copacabana Beach.

 **Team Mario: 7 Gold Medals, 5 Silver Medals, 6 Bronze Medals.**

 **Team Sonic: 5 Gold Medals, 6 Silver Medals, 5 Bronze Medals.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Day 7: Golf & Football

[Day 7]

This was it - the last day of the Rio 2016 Olympic Games and fans were excited for the conclusion of this week in the Brazilian city of Rio de Janiero. Team Sonic came into the day anticipating defeat from the two gold medals Team Mario won courtesy of Wendy O. Koopa and Donkey Kong. Their eyes were still on the prize and the bragging rights of winning the games. Even though it may not happen, Team Sonic were looking for a win. Tails woke up knowing Sonic was still inside of the factory. He unraveled the bed sheets and got up, the yellow kitsune's yawn a worried sigh. It was almost to quiet and manageable without Sonic watching over things. It was weird for him, Knuckles and Amy leading the team, somehow picking up gold medals to level on Team Mario's chances of winning. Tails looked over to Knuckles and Amy, the two still sleeping. He walked into the kitchen and poured out some coffee, wanting to stay focused if he was going to participate. He glared up at the clock, the time almost hitting the Golf event hours from now. He was still merely worried for Sonic. What was he doing back there? He spent the night hiding out in Deodoro, that's all that was ever needed to get the team nervous, resulting in Team Mario going ahead by two. If Team Sonic were to win both Golf and Football today, that would mean a tie between the two rival teams. The yellow kitsune noticed, after a few moments Wave waking up and walking into the kitchen to start the day.

"Tails? What are you doing here?". The female Babylon Rogue wondered.

"I'm still worried about Sonic. He's still in that factory in Deodoro. He spent the night, figuring out how to ruin Eggman's harebrained scheme right now. Should I stop worrying and focus on the Golf event later or...".

"I don't know, pal. What do you think you should do to combat woes like this? I mean, This is a pretty big task for you to look after us when the blue hedgehog is away or missing. Deodoro is home to a potentially evil storm, and not the storm I know of".

"It's just that, everytime I try and combat my worries, they just make new ones to replace the older concerns".

"Yeah...that is a problem many have to face in this world". Wave opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the bottom shelf. She closed the refrigerator door and grabbed a cup from the nearby cupboard. She hovered the cup toward the table and placed it down, preparing to pour herself a drink.

"I need to send Silver to the factory because he has the device I gave him. I don't know if he will get inside or... I need to stop thinking about this for a second and focus on the Golf event later".

"Rouge the Bat will keep you company, pal". Wave sat down, her cup of orange juice sat in front of her. She took a hand to the cup and lifted it up, preparing to drink from the object.

"She's a guest character, so her chances of winning are more than that of the average competitor like me, Shadow, Silver etc.".

"Exactly! Don't worry about it, man. Every journey ends in a happy way one way or the other". Wave concluded as she took a sip of the orange juice. Tails soon got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen, the other Team Sonic members starting to open their eyes for the last day of the Rio 2016 Olympic Games.

* * *

 **Golf.**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Peach, Wario, Bowser, Bowser Jr.**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Tails Miles Prower, Vector the Crocodile, Rouge the Bat and Metal Sonic.**

Barra plays hosts to the final event of the Games - Golf. Both Team Mario and Team Sonic entered what seemed to be a large field made up of 9 Golf courses. Both were looking to win the gold medal, but as for Team Sonic winning the gold medal was their only priority right now, as both 100m Freestyles and Boxing were won by Team Mario competitors. Rouge the Bat came into this event knowing she would give Team Sonic the boost they so desperately need at this point. Tails was the leader of Team Sonic coming into this event, with Peach leading to opposing team as both were hearing the announcer's many megaphones perched up on a pole nearer to the first hole starting point.

"The Golf event in almost in full swing! But who will take home to gold medal and become superior over the other team? Team Mario has the 2 gold lead, so if one of their team members win, that means Team Sonic lose the Games!".

"Hmph!". Tails grasped his hand and wanted to make up for the mistakes caused by the team as of recent. He wanted to forget where Sonic was on focus primarily on winning the gold medal they deserve.

"Participates should make their way to the first course after picking up their golf balls and clubs! Good luck to all players!".

The announcer shut off just as the bat turned to the yellow kitsune and wished them all the best of luck.

"Let's see if we can win back hope, right Tails?".

"Right!". His attitude shifted to concentration. He watched as Wario was the first one to swing the club and whack the golf ball high toward the first hole. It didn;t and it landed him a fairway, halfway to the first hole. This didn't stop the rest of his team, as Peach, Bowser and his son got fairways too.

"You're turn!". Wario glared at Tails as soon as he passed the kitsune. That alone made him nervous, but strived on regardless. He placed the golf ball on the right patch of grass and begun to swing his golf club to hit it farther than ever before. His ball landed just past Team Mario's attempts, giving Tails some hope. However, this was only the first hole. Who knows what Team Mario were going to do later down the line. As Vector, Metal Sonic and the guest character -Rouge were hitting their golf balls toward the hole, encompassing the kitsune. Team Mario soon realized they were in no need for a repeat of Day 3. All eight competitors walked toward their balls, seeing some distance away from the flag that was supposed to draw in their golf balls. Seeing how Team Sonic really needed that gold, even if Team Mario were really playing it safe, Tails went first and slotted home his golf ball in the hole, giving him 2 strokes of the ball. This led some Team Mario members to merely show their fierce rivalry in the event. As Vector, Metal Sonic and Rouge swung their club, the balls surrounding the hole like a triangle, that's when Team Mario declared it 'game on' and resulted in Bowser getting 2 strokes. Likewise, all of the other competitors earned 3 strokes, but Tails and Bowser were neck and neck. Next up was Hole 2, the competitors seeing it not far away from their current position.

"Seems fair for an event returning after 112 years...". Rouge complimented Bowser's tally as she looked at the card displaying the number of strokes. They made their way over to Hole 2 with the anticipation of Tails and Bowser giving their teams hope for the conclusion of the event. Peach went first, swinging her golf club and hitting the ball hard. It flew in the air and landed just near to the lined grass that was encompassed by a sand pit. Don't forget this hole was Par 3, so a birdie would score more points than usual. The rest of Team Mario swung their balls toward the hole, making up a wall outside. Team Sonic then started to make a comeback in Vector, lining up his shot to match perfectly with the current course. This was his first stroke, but almost managing to get a hole in one from the force of the swing. This sparked an open window for him to an eagle. Tails went next, lining up the shot and letting the ball fly high after shooting. Tails' ball hit the pole, but didn't go in as intended. Now Team Mario was starting to get concerned for Team Sonic's 2nd comeback. They were in the lines to win another gold medal at the hands of either one of them. This didn't help that Rouge's ball passed their own wall and gave a perfect 2nd shot from the bat, nothing in the way of the hole. As Metal Sonic's ball landed just outside of the hole did Wario start to question why he was competing in this in the first place. Soon after, all competitors strolled over to their respective golf balls and landed Team Sonic the eagles they deserved, one by one. An eagle was good, but a hole in one on Par 3 was even better. Team Mario were adamant they were scoring more points because of this. Wario was the first of his team to land his ball, bringing it closer to the hole. However, all of Team Mario managed to hit the balls to hard and thus landed in the sand pit behind the hole. This threatened their chances of a Par and potentially a -1. All competitors of Team Mario were at a score of 0 or +1 or higher, with all of Team Sonic getting eagles on a Par 3 hole, giving them -1. This granted Team Mario to make a difference in a potential comeback, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Peach each getting a birdie on Par 3. Their points remained the same, but Hole 3 was about to get tougher. It was a Par 4 course, so Team Sonic were willing to go ahead of the competition. Tails walked over and placed his golf ball first, swinging the club and whacking the spherical object, sending it soaring through the air as the ball landed just outside of a sand pit. He stepped aside to let the rest of Team Sonic get their balls closer to the flag as Rouge was the better of the team at Hole 3. Peach led her team with an impactful force on her golf ball, it landing just outside of the lined grass spot. Tails double checked the scorecard and found him and his team comfortable sitting at the top of the table. As Team Mario were finished landing their golf balls halfway or nearer to the hole, the teams set about their journey toward the scattered balls to continue. Team Sonic were comfortable with their results and slotted home another -1 points each for the team, giving all members of Team Sonic -2 now. Only Bowser and Wario managed to score the ball into the hole from a distance, gaining them +1 and 0 respectively. Bowser Jr. and Peach had a hard time getting their score on point, with the former's ball landing in a sand pit just outside of the hole's green area. This ultimately gave the two a low score of +5, both having that crown. Hole 4 was next, the eight competitors walking over and deciding that Peach was first considering her lackluster form in this event. It was a Par 2, giving a nervous sensation for Team Sonic, fearing one of them might lose form starting from this hole. The flag was much closer to them compared to the first three holes, the princess swining her club and her ball landing in the green area. After all of Team Mario closed just outside of the hole, far and few distance-wise, now it was Team Sonic to take the helm. Tails managed to score a hole in one, giving the kitsune another point ahead of the team, Rouge was second, only granting her ball inside of the green area just like Team Mario's attempts. They thought about playing it extremely safe, but Tails insisted they keep going at their performance. After Metal Sonic and Vector managed to get only their balls in the green area, the teams walked over and both Team Mario and Team Sonic all got the second stroke finishing in the hole as intended. The scorecard stayed the same, however Tails was now in the lead with -3 to his name. Hole 5 came up after that, with all eight competitors strolling over to the starting position. Wario walked over to the square patch of green grass and lined up the shot perfectly to let him get the better of the Par 5 course that was laying before him. He shot the ball halfway, giving him a fairway and comfortable position in which he smelt the comeback starting to rife. After the rest of Team Mario got pretty much the same result, now it was Vector's turn to carry the team to victory. He lined up the shot to match the direction of where the ball was going to end up and took the shot, getting what he wanted as the ball ended up comfortably in the fairway portion after Team Mario's first strokes. This led the mobian team to thrive in making efforts in taking the gold medal. Tails landed a pretty good shot just reaching some distance away from the hole. Not long after, the teams walked over to the golf balls and started from their. Team Mario landed their balls just outside of the green area and only got a fringe. Tails managed to get his ball inside of the green area after only the second stroke, the impression was that he was going to win the event by a margin of 5 points, already being a point ahead of his own team. However, only Vector didn't get his ball into the area like the rest of Team Sonic, getting a fringe just like all of Team Mario.

"Not bad, at least Team Mario is there with me!". The crocodile looked at his results.

Not too long and both teams were already on their third stroke of the ball. Tails managed to score -2 points after getting his ball inside of the hole as intended, now giving the kitsune -5 now. Well ahead of the pack! The rest of Team Sonic could only manage 5 strokes total to get their balls into the hole, their scores staying the same. Team Mario tried their best to keep up, each member getting 5 strokes in as well. It was now or never for the plumber team. The kitsune was way ahead for him to consider the gold if nothing changed sooner or later. They walked over to Hole 6 - a Par 3 course. Team Mario were the first ones to strike their ball into the air, starting with Bowser. He was only able to get the ball inside the green area and not go for a hole in one. It's no matter, it was only a Par 3 course. Peach was the second to fire ball after a successful swing, the ball landing to score a hole in one. This meant that Peach now has a -2 lead on her team, but only managing a -1 score due to prior courses. Bowser Jr. and Wario each put their balls inside of the green area, comfortably for the team to score a birdie or even an eagle if there wasn't any small hills around. Team Sonic got to work and bettered their scores by whacking their golf balls, firing toward the hole. Tails almost slipped up as his ball almost went passed the green area, giving the kitsune a fringe or fairway. He managed to let the rest of Team Sonic get the balls where they needed to, encompassing the hole like it another -1 for them. They comfortably slotted in the balls on the second strokes after walking over and got another point to their scorecard. Tails was now -6 points in. Is there any stopping this yellow fox boi now? The rest of Team Sonic didn't think so, as the other three members were on -4 points. However, this is where things were starting to get tricky for them. Team Mario each got their second strokes, merely closing the gap with +2 points, Peach getting a score of 0. They were slowly starting to get better. After that came Hole 7. It was a Par 4 course with the flag some distance away. Both teams set about finishing this, Bowser Jr. being the first one to slot his ball halfway into the course. Team Mario managed to match that with each passing member of the team, Team Mario watching as Tails was the farthest of the team. The mobian team wanted to match that distance, but only got as far as Bowser Jr.'s first stroke. It was time for them to walk over and continue onto the second stroke. It was ultimately Team Mario that got the better of Team Sonic, as each member from the plumber team shot their golf balls into the green area while Team Sonic could only manage another fairway, Rouge sadly getting her ball stuck in the bunker. It was all Team Mario now. What was going on? Peach and her team continued and slotted their balls into the hole. That gave them a point each, Peach gaining a -1, catching up to Team Sonic. It wasn't long until the mobian team whacked the golf balls into the green area on the third hit, everybody but Tails slotting the balls into the holes at the fourth stroke. The yellow kitsune teed his ball into the hole at the 5th time of asking, deducting him a point. Tails now had -5, but he was still cruising. Hole 8 was next up - a Par 3 course. This was another short course. Team Sonic looked at the perimeter of it and thought it would be a piece of cake. Unbeknowst to them however was two bunker pits surrounding the green area ahead. Both teams looked at each other and allowed Team Sonic to go first, each member of the mobian team slotting the balls past the hole. Not as planned. Now was not to perfect time to choke. Team Mario then individual whacked their balls after lining such perfect shots into the green area, Peach getting a hole in one to make it -3 to her. Okay, now they got serious. Tails slotted the golf ball past the hole as he was trying to pit it accurately. Instead, he found himself desperately trying to slot the ball as the other Team Sonic members got +1 to their score, and Team Mario 0 points. Tails finally got his ball into the hole at the 5th stroke, earning him +2, thus totaling the score to +3. He was choking so bad. The look in his eyes and the nervous movement of his body was obvious. He wanted Team Sonic to win the event so badly too, to the point where he won't give it and instead award it to Peach. He would need to focus. So bad. Onto Hole 9 - the final hole of the event. Tails would need to maintain his winning position if he were able to make it with the gold medal. Peach was not far behind him though. Even better? It was a Par 4 course. Team Mario was first to place their ball inside of the green patch of grass appropriate for the starting position. This was possible courtesy of Peach, whom proceed to whack her ball just over halfway across the course. The ball could be seen from the flagpole if one were to stand beside it. The rest of Team Mario were the same, their golf balls encompassing Peach. Okay, next up was Tails who slotted the ball further than all of Team Mario's attempts. He was willing to keep hold of his position in the table, albeit choking for a brief period. Vector, Metal Sonic and Rouge all swung their balls high, soaring past Tails and landing just outside of the green area, getting fairways like the rest of the competitors on the first stroke of an average Par 4 golf course. Onto the second stroke and Tails managed to land the golf ball inside of the green area. Not too surprisingly since the rest of the mobian team copied the process, with Team Mario landing outside of the area, giving them a fringe. Now Tails had a shot, one final shot of securing his gold medal for the Golf event. He teed the ball, rolling into the hole, giving him the -1 more to secure his final score a -4. The rest of Team Sonic followed, gaining each 3 competitors another point. However, Peach from Team Mario slotted the ball into the hole on her second attempt, moving her up to -3 and securing the silver medal. Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Wario didn't have enough power to get back to the top and therefore meandered below the 0 point marker in points. They slotted in the golf balls regardless, but the amount of strokes they had were not enough to move them out of the bottom table.

"The winner of the Golf event is...Tails Miles Prower!". The announcer proclaimed as soon as the last competitor was off the field.

Tails therefore breathed a sigh of relief that this was all over, the kitsune gaining hope for Team Sonic as well as earning his first gold medal of the Games. To be honest, he was kinda feeling down lately regarding Sonic, but he was willing to give Silver the rights to handle it. The first thing he was going to when he heads back to Copacabana Beach is to find the silver hedgehog in the gym and task him to find Jet the Hawk. But for now, he had the pleasure of sliding on the gold medal at the medals table along with Peach and Rouge the Bat, whom came in third place. The three of them spotted the podium and each climbed on the appropriate podium to signify their position.

 **1st Place: Tails Miles Prower.**

 **2nd Place: Peach.**

 **3rd Place: Rouge the Bat.**

* * *

Sometime later, in Maracana...

"What's the latest on the Golfing event, commander?". Silver walked with Knuckles to the Maracana Stadium, where the Football event is taking place. Silver was always the agile component for Football, having been to the previous Olympic Games with the Team he always knew and love. The echidna didn't even know what results the Golf event came out with.

"The signal's still going so I can't tell you right now. Everything in the city is all over the place. You promised you was going to get to the bottom of the case involving Eggman".

"Tails gave me a device, a signal presser. He knew I was the one that discovered the factory in Deodoro".

"That's exactly what I mean, Silver. The only real downside is that no regular can pick locked doors. Jet the Hawk is good for picking locked doors since he started leading the Babylon Rogues. I'm going to leave you with Shadow to prepare for the Football game while I watch from the stands with our audience". Knuckles answered, knowing his confidence lies within Silver to investigate without the echidna AND win the Football event with his trusty team. Tails was heading back to the Team Sonic Gym right now to find the telekinetic hedgehog, but he already left for the Football match that was going to take place.

"Thanks, Knuckles!". Silver nodded as he departed in search for Jet. He was heading north past the stadium in search of the Babylon Rogue. If he knew who to get past jammed doors with a simple pick, it would be Jet. The telekinetic hedgehog caught glimpse of the green hawk walking toward the stadium a few moments later. He was in a hurry thought Jet.

"Jet!". Silver landed on the group, letting go of his telekenetic powers. "I need your help!".

"Help?!". Jet was surprised to see that he was wanted for something so surreal at this point. It almost felt like something terribly was wrong he thought. The hawk would always be training for the big Football game somewhere in Maracana, completely isolating himself from the group at times. It would only be another time since someone had found him. "Why do you need my help?! All I'm doing is training for the Football event!".

"We can do that later! Sonic's in trouble!".

Those words sparked the hawk's attention. Sonic? In trouble? He was shocked to find out his old rival was never too shy to bust down anything relating to him or Eggman for that matter.

"Hmph! Sonic the Hedgehog is in trouble, I see? Can't a hawk get some peace around these parts? Alright, I'm in! He has always looked up to me when travelling to the Olympics, though he never really gave me any events where he was the ringleader in! I'm not too surprised if he's going to do it again! Tell me where he is!".

"He's in the mysterious factory in southeast Deodoro! The last we saw him was in Day 3 when Sticks won us a gold medal!".

"I see...Let's head there before the match starts!". Jet the Hawk was adamant that Sonic was able to be set free in time for the event to start. Both Silver and Jet therefore rushed to southeast Deodoro.

* * *

"So this is Eggman's little factory, huh?". The hawk stared at the strange base hidden with the mountains surrounding it.

"Got any ideas?". The telekinetic hedgehog answered as the hawk walked over to the door and inspected the lock.

"The lock he's using is nothing to the Babylon Rogues". He spoke, still inspecting the sealed shut door. "I could pick this thing in my sleep!".

The hawk proceeded to whip out a lock hidden in his pocket and fiddle with the giant button that was plastered on the door. The codes and combination was no hard task for Jet as he managed to get the door open.

"Aaand it open. Ha! What a joke. All right, now get out here, Sonic the Hedgehog!".

The two ran inside and found a long corridor leading down into the underground of Deodoro. They ran, until the corridor ended and the hedgehog and the hawk ended up face to face with Bowser and Eggman's creation all of this time, an energy ball surrounded by an electromagnetic barrier. There, the two saw Sonic folding his arms and with his eyes closed to think of a way to put out this signal. Not only that, but everything was smashed too.

"Having trouble there, Sonic the Hedgehog? I came to see if you needed my help".

"Jet! Silver! What are you doing here?".

"We haven't seen you since Day 3! Is this where you was hiding out?".

" More or less! This is another one of Eggman's harebrained schemes". Sonic then glared up toward the large screen displaying two Brazilian fans of both teams. "These two were put under mind control somehow by Bowser and Eggman and then spreaded rumors to them to try and drive a wedge between the two teams".

He then retracted his head back to look at the strange energy ball circling the center of the factory.

"All that's left is this thing putting out that signal... But the darn thing is protected by an electromagnetic barrier. I can't get at it!".

"Any ideas what we could do?". Silver precariously asked, unaware that Tails gave him the signal presser yesterday.

"I don't know about any barriers or signals. But didn't Tails give you something to use on the source?". Jet turned to the telekinetic hedgehog.

Silver rummaged through his pockets in curiosity. To his surprise and he literally forgot about it - the signal presser was with him the entire time.

"You got one of Tails' devices? Why didn't you say so sooner? Fire it up already!".

"Okay! Here goes nothing!". The silver hedgehog aimed at the energy signal and pressed the big red button plastered onto the presser. Within seconds, the ball began to malfunction, the factory strangely shaking as the thing putting out the signal began to break and emit a weird glow. The factory was lit up for a brief moment as the glow suddenly faded out and the energy ball was no more emitting signals out to the whole of Rio de Janiero.

"Sweet! I guess that's the end of the line for THAT scheme, Eggman!".

* * *

Sonic, Silver and Jet walked outside of the factory. To their surprise, Amy and Tails were waiting for them. The yellow kitsune must have told the pink hedgehog where the location was and thus came to berate Sonic for leaving the entire team worried. She had her arms folded and tapped her foot.

"Sonic! When will you stop running off to solve your own problems?! You had the team worried sick!".

"And you say that everytime, Amy. Still, I'm sorry for not coming back after the Archery event. Who won the previous events?".

Tails therefore lifted up his gold medal to show to the blue hedgehog.

"I won the Golf event earlier".

"Sweet! I heard the poor performance the day before really granted Team Mario the two gold advantage! Now if only we can win the Football event so we can level".

"Speaking of Football, let's book it back to Marcana before they start the event without us!".

"I've still got to track down Eggman and Bowser. I'll let you guys know when I find them. I'm leaving the event to Jet and Silver!".

Both the green hawk and the telekinetic hedgehog looked at each other and nodded. The blue hedgehog winked at Amy and rushed out of Deodoro, the hedgehog knowing she was going to lead the Football event in the leader's favor.

* * *

 **Football.**

 **Team Mario Representatives: Mario, Daisy, Yoshi and Waluigi.**

 **Team Sonic Representatives: Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Amy Rose and Jet the Hawk.**

Here it is - the final event of the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. What better way to kick off the conclusion to what was an incredible roller coaster ride than with a classic game of Football. Team Sonic were one gold medal short of Team Mario's inevitable win, but which team would come out on top was the real question. Every time Team Mario got 2 gold medals ahead, they tend to slip up and gift Team Sonic the equalizer, like what happened with the Rhythmic Gymnastics, Archery and Golf. They were not affording to choke again. The red plumber was with his team as the four competitors entered the field. Amy led Team Sonic out as the team entered the field shortly after. Mario was eager to chase the gold medal. Despite winning, he was reluctant to let Team Sonic grasp their mobian gloves on the prize they deserved. The red plumber eyed the guest character in Jet the Hawk, the leader of the Babylon Rogues preparing to do a huge favor for his team as the announcer was heard all over Maracana Stadium as thousands cheered on.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the last official event of the Rio 2016 Olympic Games. Football will decided who will be taking the win and who will be taking home nothing! Team Mario and Team Sonic are ready to show each other what they have got. Our team captains, Mario and Amy Rose should head over to Lakitu to decide who will take the first kick of the match!".

Both the pink hedgehog and the leader of Team Mario in general stood on either side of the line slicing the football pitch in half. Lakitu held out his hand, a penny laying and he flicked up and the coin flipping to his other hand. He caught it and cupped it with the hand he flicked the coin with. Both team captains looked closely at the covered hand, Lakitu removing it to reveal Mario having the first kick, as it landed on heads. Amy therefore scooted back to her teammates to organize the structure.

"Okay! Here's the ideal team we're going to build!". Amy lead, Team Sonic in a group huddle. "Jet and Shadow, you two fill the striker role! Silver, assist Shadow behind him as a middle player! I'll heed the defensive and watch the other Team from a distance!".

"Got it!". All three players spoke.

"If any of Team Mario tries anything funny or maniacally possible for them to win, by all means stop it at once! Now's who's with me?!".

The pink hedgehog quickly placed her right hand in the center of the huddle. Breaking away from it, the hedgehogs and hawk followed by pushing their hands on top of Amy's. The group lifted their hands in the air and concluded to get into their positions for the match. Team Mario realized this was thought of a strategy to combat their plan. Their leader- Mario was going into defense while Daisy was taking the striker role by herself. Yoshi was acting as midfield while Waluigi also took midfield. There was a Birdo either side taking the role as goalkeeper too.

(Who needs two strikers, really?)". Yoshi questioned the need for Jet and Shadow's shared position and wondered why they couldn't settle on one.

The whistle blew, Mario passing the ball to the green dinosaur. It was 90 seconds of each half, or 1 minute and 30 seconds. Plus, there was time for additional time after each half. He followed up with another pass, this time to Peach from a distance and threatened Team Sonic's goal - the right side of the pitch. Amy Rose charged at her and snatched the ball away from her. She kicked the ball hard, sending the ball to the other side of the field to either Shadow or Jet. The green hawk caught the ball with his chest and passed to Shadow to slide the ball into the net. The black hedgehog was celebrating with the hawk and Silver, whom never had a touch of the ball at this. Birdo picked up the ball and kicked it to the center. The match had only been 15 seconds at this point. They got back to the center of the pitch, Team Mario about to kick off. They were in need of a goal so badly. Mario passed the ball to Waluigi this time, the lanky rival to Luigi ran to the right side with the ball, Silver trying to stop him from going any further. Waluigi passed back to Mario, the plumber playing it safe while Shadow and Jet came charging at him.

"Shadow! Cover Waluigi and Yoshi!". The hawk demanded.

"Got it covered!". The ultimate life-form parted ways from the green hawk as he saw Yoshi and Waluigi ask for the ball by running to the plumber. 60 seconds was left on the clock and the plumber eyed the situation head on. He passed the ball to Waluigi since Yoshi was already blocked. The green dinosaur knew the outcome that Team Sonic were heading in and kicked the ball toward Peach, Amy Rose catching the ball instead.

"Jet! Catch!". She kicked the ball wide into the hawk, allowing him to catch it with his chest and aim for the goal on the left side of the pitch. He shot the ball, firing toward the Birdo that was keeping Team Mario's goal empty. The multi-colored creature reached out for the ball, somehow managing to keep it out as the ball touched its hand and it went over the net. It was still 1-0 to Team Sonic, but that didn't stop Team Mario from trying to get an equalizer. Birdo kicked the ball toward Yoshi, the green dinosaur avoiding Silver trying to demand the ball, but he chose to pass to Daisy. She dashed to the goal she was going to score in, Amy closing the gap on her as pressure mounted on the 2nd princess. She comfortably dodged the hedgehog's legs as she aimed her sights towards the goal, Birdo the only thing between her and the equalizer. Daisy shot the ball, Birdo diving as the ball hit its hands but wasn't enough to keep it out as the ball landed in the back of Team Sonic's goal. Amy wanted to know the defense was and thus eyed the telekinetic hedgehog.

"You're suppose to be watching over me, Silver!".

"Well...I'm in the midfield position, Amy!". Silver answered. "You're supposed to be passing the ball to me when you have it!".

Amy folded her arms for a brief period as Birdo handed the ball to her. She caught it and walked over to the circle to place it down. 1-1 was the match, the timer with 10 seconds on the clock. Shadow was the one to get the first kick after the match had restarted, passing to Jet as the two worked together to get a goal back at them. At that point, the match went into additional time as the hawk was able to pass the ball back to Shadow and vice versa, Jet passing to Silver since all four Team Mario players were not letting the two strikers score. The telekinetic hedgehog quickly looked up to find an open window to pass to either Jet or Shadow. He did so, but at the time the time was up and the match stopped for half-time. Both Team Mario and Team Sonic walked off the pitch in a sign of tough competition. Their star striker in Daisy was no joke, getting the plumber team the point that they so needed at this point.

"Their team is trying their hardest to prevent us from winning the gold medal!". Amy observed the situation with the princess being the center of attention right across the dugout from theirs.

"They want to win this Olympic Games so bad, don't they?". Jet answered from behind, as the four players were grabbing bottled water and taking a drink to refresh themselves. "It's all easy sailin' for them, but we got to win back the pride we so desperately need right now!".

"How bad can getting another goal before the end of the event be?". Shadow pondered about the situation, a tough bringer to one's own teammates. "Jet and I are capable-".

"And Daisy". Silver responded to the life-form. "Don't forget she's a force to be reckoned with!".

"Ah, so put it on display for the world to see".

"Okay team!". Amy stood in front her own team as she lay the half finished water bottle on the ground. "We have 90 seconds to grab ourselves a goal! Team Mario are assuming they are playing it safe now! We want to win that gold medal otherwise we have lost the Games!".

"Got it!". The green hawk was the first respond.

"Let's go!". Silver answered, leaving Shadow to quietly get this over with.

Team Sonic began to walk back onto the football pitch, by then the other team did the same. Each Birdo switched goals for the teams also switching goals. It was 1 minute and 30 seconds to make a difference. The first kick was executed by Mario, ergo kicking off the second half. He threw the ball halfway across the field to Daisy, the girl ran as soon as the half went underway. The princess tapped to ball, able to control it. This allowed Amy to close in on her at a quick pace and slice the ball away from her feet. The pink hedgehog kicked the ball, soaring it into the air toward Shadow. The black hedgehog caught it with his chest and took one aim at the goal as he jumped up and shot the ball toward it with a good bicycle kick. Birdo couldn't keep the ball out as Team Sonic's attempt was slotted into the back of the neck. Shadow landed back down on the ground using his feet and looked at the ball, still in the net as he smiled. That was all he needed to do: get another goal for the team. But there was still a minute left to go. The Birdo from the Team Mario goal picked up the ball and threw it to Mario, slamming it to the ground, the exact spot in the circle needed to restart the match. The whistle blew and Mario immediately passed the ball to Yoshi. The green dinosaur had the perfect opportunity for another goal courtesy of Daisy if he wanted to pass to her, but he chose to instead pass back to Mario, who was running toward the princess. He was given to ball to give up the ball by passing to Daisy, the princess wide open with no one covering her. Amy was alerted and came straight away, knowing if Daisy scored right now, that would be it for Team Sonic. They didn't want to concede another goal. The pink hedgehog covered Daisy from behind and took the ball away from her feet. She passed the ball to Silver who wasn't covered by Yoshi or Waluigi. But Team Mario had other ideas. The red plumber charged at the telekinetic hedgehog, snatching the ball away from him. Time was already ticking, 30 seconds of normal time still on the clock as it stands. Amy tackled the ball out of Mario and quickly got back to her position as Silver managed to kick it towards Team Mario's goal. He was in the line a sights of the goal, but the telekinetic hedgehog decided to pass to Jet, not needing to score himself but to let others do it. Jet handled the ball and shot the ball toward the net, Mario, Yoshi and Waluigi crowding the green hawk like he was a celebrity. To his surprise, it managed to hit the posts and come back toward him, giving him a clear second try. However though, Waluigi deflected the ball into the air, going over Team Mario's goal in the process. Time was almost up, plus additional time for Mario's one last strike. Will that come though? It's Team Sonic's biggest concern right now. The Birdo that was guarding Team Mario's goal kicked the ball far, Amy catching it from the ground and passed to Silver, all the while instructing them on what to do to win the game. It was still 2-1 to them, though Team Mario was trying to get an equalizer. The timer clocked in at 10 seconds of normal time to go as Silver ran up the field with all four Team Mario members eyeing him. The silver hedgehog passed to Shadow seeing how hectic a situation he was in right now. Shadow scooted toward the goal, dodging the red plumber who was at the back of the pack. Time was about to head into additional time and the mobian team weren't puling any punches against an equal Team Mario side. Shadow kicked the ball over to Jet the Hawk through a brief and clear path that granted him the opportunity to score another goal. He took the chance and fired, Birdo too slow to catch the ball as it hit the back netting and the scoreline was now 3-1. Jet celebrate in glorious fashion as Silver came over to join him. At that moment, the lock stopped, one second of additional time already gone as Birdo picked up the ball and threw it back to Yoshi to put in the center of the pitch. The match kicked off with only seconds to go, Silver quickly running to snatch the ball from Waluigi's clutches. He ran as fast as he could toward Team Mario's goal, but at that exact time, the match stopped and time was already out. The match finished 3-1 to Team Sonic, the mobian team breathing a sigh of relief as well as the majority celebrating to see that they were on level with the rival team and on the last event of the Games too. I guess no one is the winner after all.

"The winner of the Football event is... Team Sonic!".

That was all that ever needed to be said to award the mobian team the chance to share the gold they always wanted since the start of this event. Heck, even the start of the Olympic Games they've been chasing for this moment to level with Team Mario and declare a tie. Both teams saw the medals table with only a gold and silver medal for the respective teams and the same podium that was carried throughout the Games. Amy and Mario grabbed the respective medals and climbed up on the right podium to signify position. That was when the red plumber got alerted to head to the Sambadrono afterwards as Yoshi told him.

 **1st Place: Team Sonic.**

 **2nd Place: Team Mario.**

 **Team Mario: 7 Gold Medals, 7 Silver Medals, 6 Bronze Medals.**

 **Team Sonic: 7 Gold Medals, 6 Silver Medals, 6 Bronze Medals.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Taking Credit

Mario was running toward the Sambadrono in Maracana, a task for him sent by Yoshi to see what was going on. He departed at the right time as Team Mario stepped off the second highest podium to their loss at the Football event. It seems like Sonic had found Eggman and Bowser snooping as usual. That's where the missing medals where, and possibly the teams dignity. The blue hedgehog was already there as the two villains were rummaging through a crate, acting like nothing has happened.

"Hey! We know you're hiding them here, you know". T'was the blue blur had to say to grasp their attention as the two villains froze for a brief second and looked around. "I gotta admit, I didn't expect you to pick a crowded place like the Sambadrono".

"Sonic!". What?!". Eggman turned to his nemesis.

"Heh, forget I'm not alone?". The blue hedgehog introduced Mario to the scene, the red lumber facing against his true nemesis Bowser.

"M-Mario!". The king koopa was met with the ferocity of the plumber's eventual plummeting.

"We knew about your plans all along!". Sonic continued. "Ever since we competed against each other in the Beach Volleyball event, even with you on our sides. Something was fishy going on behind the scenes".

"Grr... We'll both have to deal with you, here and now, then!". Dr Eggman yelled.

"With you two out of the way, the others will be a pushover!". Bowser added.

"Hmmmm...I knew since Day 3, that you made this happen, you two". Sonic stated, the mobian destined to spin dash at the villains, Mario going to use his spin attack. From there, the heroes charged their attacks to aim at both Bowser and Dr Eggman.

"Wait just a minute!". Eggman tried to grab the attention, but to no avail.

Mario and Sonic both were ready and charged toward the villains. They had no plan on escape and it was impossible due to Sonic's homing attack. The two knocked themselves into Bowser and Eggman, knocking them out into the horizon. Both Mario and Sonic got back on their feet and looked to see how far they were going to stay in the air before landing. It took a while before everyone, both of Team Mario and Team Sonic would arrive at the Sambadrono for the first time with the exception of Silver, Birdo, Wario, Yoshi, Mario, Amy, Sonic and Sticks. The blue hedgehog and the red plumber each looked toward the main arena, the Archery equipment now put away and the day quickly turning to night to reflect on the incoming Carnival taking place there.

* * *

Hours later...

As the Olympic Games were wrapping up it's edition in Rio de Janiero, a closing ceremony was in session. The Sambadrono was at the center stage of the ceremony, every member of Team Mario and Team Sonic attending to close off their stay in the Brazilian city. There was also 2 floats made for the leaders of each team as they slowly made their way across the length of the Sambadrono in style. Sonic was on his float as he waved to the audience watching his closest view. Mario did the same, perched ontop of his float waving to fans on his side of the Archery stadium.

"At least we have equal gold medals, right Mario". The blue hedgehog turned his head to the giant Mario float adjacent to the giant Sonic float. The red plumber responded with a nod, further exemplifying his silent protagonist image.

Everybody was either on the ground or in one of the two floats. For guest characters like Cream, Sticks and Dry Bowser, the three were on top of the floats waving to the audience with the majority of their teams on the ground dancing to Brazilian cultural music. It was a marvelous time for the city to organize something like this, as a sign that things were going to change, for the better or for the worse. It would only be a matter of time before the ceremony would close and both teams would have to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius respectively. As the floats were nearing the end of the Sambadrono, Mario and Sonic jumped off and collected their medals of participation at the podium ending the line of the floats. Each gathered their team members of each event and handed medals to them too. So many spectators from all across the different events were proud to see their team perform at the Games, as both Team Mario and Team Sonic began to depart, thus ending the closing ceremony. It was only a matter of when the teams will enter the portals back to their respective worlds. For now, both teams were happy just calling it a tie, their relationship and softer rivalry stronger than ever before.

 **That's all that the Rio Olympic Games have to offer to you guys! I hope you enjoyed this edition, and with 20 new characters I had to include them all. For reference, you should go check out which Day their events where. This was heavily influenced by the 3DS version of the game, ala Road to Rio mode. For now, get ready for next month for a new fanfic to take place. Until then, take care and please review.**


End file.
